Red Lust
by KiTtEn18sMiLe
Summary: Sequel to abstinence-Ryoma's head snapped up with determination flaring within his catlike eyes.  "Then I will make you love me all over again."- just a little snippet..enjoy XD
1. Prince

**Hello People, this is the sequel to,**_**'Abstinence'. **_**Enjoy. And I haven't decided on ultimate pairing yet, but no matter what it will be fuji/ryo...whether another is added will be up to you so review or pm me your thoughts. **

**ps. Just so you know each year for an human is two for an angel...so if an angel were six he's actually...come on people I know you know math. XD**

Red Lust

Chapter One: Prince

_Flashback_

_"You must control them Nanjiroh." A voice thundered down from the heavens._

_"How? I will do anything for her, please let us be together, I will do anything." He repeated as he pleaded._

_"YOU HAVE CREATED THIS CHILD IN SECRET. IT'S FATE IS SEALED". The voice continued to boom in a thunder-like way._

_"She is my WIFE. I never meant for this to happen. Please...let this child, your grandchild, unite us. We can be Angels and Demons, together...let him unite us." He said determinedly._

_The voice didn't respond, Nanjiroh began to fidget beneath the lack of communication. However, the voice began and he spoke in a more subdued tone._

_"You have six human years Nanjiroh, control them, and their thirst. He will stay above, untill I deem him ready to lead both the worlds of Vampires and Angels."_

_End Flashback_

When angels fall to earth they become demons. Their wings are clipped and they become fiends with fangs. Their thirst for life drives them. They long for the feel of blood on their lips, to allow that heavenly feeling to drive them once more.

They wish to paint the world crimson, at least that seems to be the thoughts of most angels.

But what if an angel were to fall accidentally, what if he had done no wrong, his wings weren't clipped. It was merely a terrible accident. What would he become?

_Flashback_

_"Ahhh." He yelled as he swung his sword through the air and frowned when he felt resistence. He jumped into the air and spread his black wings, flying into the thick of the raging battle._

_'Every time I lift my sword another of my comrads die. And for what...Love'. He thought spitefully._

_He wanted the battles over, he hated this. He hated killing others. He never wanted this life. He wanted her. He wanted a family, which is something forbidden for a creature like him. With this war against his own kind._

_'I will seal the treaty and claim the love I lost when I fell.'_

_He was King of Vampires and he wanted her...The Princess of Angels. _

_"Rinko! I fight for us! For our SON! We will be together once more." He yelled as he sliced through a vampire for , what seemed like, the millionth time. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees. He looked into the sky, calling his beloved back to him._

_End Flashback_

This never-ending battle continued for years, untill the child reached his sixth birthday. Christmas eve was the holiest of days and when Ryoma was born on this day the other Angels viewed it as a sign. They raised the child in heaven.

The Prince of both the Vampires and the Angels grew into an innocent 12-year old. His golden cat-like eyes were wide with unquenched curiosity. His teeth began to expand as his eyes tinged in red.

He ignored his pulsating fangs and expanded his black and emerald tinted wings. He ignored the gasps that always seemed to follow his flights. As his mind wandered to his best friend. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of the closed eyed prodigy. Unlike Ryoma, Syuusuke's wings were startling white as were every other Angels wings beside his own, and of course his father.

He frowned at the thought. He knows he was different and he also knew why, but only a few others knew as well. One of those people was Fuji Syuusuke.

He blushed as he thought of the older male. He flew higher and higher into the clouds, happily.

'Today, I return to earth.' He thought as a certain giddiness coursed through his veins.

He couldn't quite understand this emotion as he turned beneath the illuminating sun basking in the daylight.

_'Ne Ryo-chan, todays the day.' Fuji spoke telepathically._

_'Hn, Don't scare me like that Syuu.' Ryoma thought as he swan-dived towards the sakura trees._

_'Saa, I can't help it, you're the one that left open your mental link...I just thought I should jump in before you thought something...questionable.' He thought with a slight outward chuckle, at Ryoma's reddening cheeks. Ryoma could practically see his mischievious smirk._

_He landed on the balls of his feet beside Syuu, quite gracefully. He turned to face him with a smile so dazzling Ryoma had to gasp, but covered it well with a smirk._

_Syuu was easily one of the hottest guys Ryoma has ever met and yes even at 12 he knows he has no affinity for the opposite sex. He plays on the home team. _

_'Ryoma.' Syuu thought, snapping Ryoma out of his questionable fantasies. He looked up with innocent golden eyes, as Syuu tapped his forehead with a genuinly mischievious smile. _

_"Mou Syuu-chan, you're so mean." He said as he crossed his arms. Syuusuke threw his head back in mirth as he chuckled._

_Ryoma made his eyes water, forcing his eyes to shimmer and jutted out his lower lip and waited for a response, as he shut of his mental link. He knew Syuu was devious but he didn't need to know how devious Ryoma was as well. Let's just say he learned from the best._

_"Ne Syuu...you're my friend right." Syuusuke's eyes opened slowly to show he was serious._

_"Of course." He said without hesitation. He tried to pull Ryoma in for an embrace but he stayed out of arms reach._

_"Then why are you laughing at me, friends don't laugh at friends." Syuusuke stared into Ryomas golden eyes as he placed his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter._

_"I'm not laughing at you." He said letting a giggle escape past his lips. Ryoma seemed annoyed but he could also see the mirth within his golden eyes, so Syuu decided if Ryoma wanted to have fun why couldn't he._

_He closed his eyes and placed a genial smile on his lips. He sauntered to Ryomas 'angry' form and wrapped an arm around his waist, as he placed his chin on the younger boys shoulder. He whispered into his ear._

_"Saa, Ryo-chan if were not friends, does that mean you want to be something more than friends." Ryoma blushed red as he leapt into the sky._

_'Air,air,air...why was he so close.' Ryoma thought frantically as Syuusuke laughed exuberantly, at his expense. He saw through the corner of his eye as his best friend went to sit on the root of a sakura tree._

_Syuusuke's face became pensive and his eyebrows drew together. His hand swayed in the wind dancing against the fallen petals lost in thought. _

_Ryoma opened his mental link to Syuu tentatively, trying not to hear something he shouldn't._

_'He's leaving.' That singular thought was so gut wrenching it pained Ryoma to have heard it. He felt his best friends pain. Syuusuke was weeping on the inside. Ryoma couldn't bare it and shut off his mental link once more._

_'How had I not noticed.' He thought as he did a nose dive. He landed just as gracefully as before and sat beside his friend. _

_He didn't even notice as Ryoma came to sit beside him. _

_Ryoma slid his hand across the root, almost hunting untill it met Syuusuke's fingers. He never looked up at Syuusuke because he knew what expression he would have. He intertwinded their fingers and marveled slightly at how perfectly they fit together. He leaned closer to him and rested his head against Syuusuke's shoulder._

_"Ten years Syuusuke, I know it's a long time... but when my aging stops, I will come back. I have to, I am your Prince." He said as he lifted their hands to his face, he wrapped his other arm around their intertwined arms and held them together._

_"You won't remember me Syuu, untill I take my place among the clouds." Ryoma pulled away keeping their hands together as he gazed into Syuusuke's open azure orbs. His eyes gleamed with unshed tears, and Ryoma's heart squeezed._

_"I will be back, even if were apart for a thousand years, this will never change." He said as he drew their intertwined hands up against his fluttering heart. He scooted away to let him grasp what he meant, and rested their hands against the root of the tree. Ryoma turned to gaze at the older male with obvious mirth in his eyes. He heard the hurried footsteps of Alex rushing to him._

_"Ryoma-sama, we must leave, Takeuchi-sama wants you."_

_"Aa, you may leave now." Ryoma said as he waved for the man to leave him. He turned his attention back to his friend beside him. Fuji rose to his feet, startling Ryoma and bowed respectively. He bent his face to Ryoma's level allowing his brown hair to graze Ryoma's cheek, tickling him and he whispered into his ear._

_"You should go... my dear Prince of Angels, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble on my account." Fuji said as he released Ryoma's hand. He bent to kiss Ryoma's stunned lips._

_"What was that for Syuu." Fuji merely smiled as he replied._

_"Thought I should claim my Angel before someone else does." Ryoma blushed red as he turned away._

_"But why a kiss, Syuu." He chuckled as he ruffled Ryoma's hair._

_"So I would never forget this moment, even if it's only remembered in my dreams." Syuu said wistfully as he looked up at the lighted sky._

_"You're leaving right Ryo." Fuji murmured as he leaned in to kiss Ryoma's lips once more. This time Ryoma reached his hand up and his fingers melted into Syuu's brown hair. He kept them together. They pulled away, both with similiar smiles of happiness._

_"Syuu, if we should meet again, and you don't remember me...-" He said as Syuu scrunched his eyebrows together. Ryoma's head snapped up with determination flaring within his catlike eyes._

_"Then I will make you love me all over again."_


	2. Rules

**Read a/n**  
>Rules<p>

_Flashback_

_A young boy glided gracefully through a large set of white double doors. The room was bare with the exception of one other person. He sat on a large white chair in the center of the room, and he smirked at his grandsons entrance._

_'Only he could have the grace of a Takeuchi while displaying the smirk of an Echizen.'_

_The boy knelt before his grandfather, allowing his emerald hair to splay around him hiding his face._

_"I am ready." _

_"Are you now?" He questioned with a slight trace of concern._

_"You realize, untill you return, no one you have met above will remember you nor will any Vampires below acknowledge you as Prince of Angels. Especially the one you have come to love. The prophets have foreseen it, and we will ensure it with a seal. You know of the prophecy, correct." He said critically._

_The child clenched his fists, and looked up with a determined shine in his eyes. Those golden eyes stunned him, if only for a moment. Before his eyes melted into understanding._

_"Of course Takeuchi-sama,_

_"The child of the flight and the child of the fallen_

_a love forbidden, _

_but not a sin;_

_though with curse and seal all's forgotten._

_Shall unite once more in the company of men._

_The power of love shall be stronger then._

_Memories flare as love burns,_

_and in that time the King returns."_

_I understand. Should we meet on earth, I cannot break the seal you placed on everyone who has met me, I must be remembered. Only then can I take my place as King of Angels and Vampires."_

_He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes that is correct, but before you leave you must know the rest._

_"Should the seal be broken by nefarious means_

_The thought's and memories become disjointed scenes._

_Should it break by the Prince's thirst,_

_then the child of flight shall suffer the worst._

_Should the seal be broken by true love's kiss_

_The title of Prince becomes but a blissful wish."_

_These are the rules you must abide, as foretold...untill we meet again." He said as he waved him away with a flick of his hand._

_End Flashback_

Ryoma stood in a room surrounded by Vampires, and he wasn't scared. Everyone seemed to be waiting for him to speak, but his mind wandered to his sleeping lov-friend.

He was genuinly worried. Yes, his blood smelled so tantalizing but he would never drink from him. It was the reason he has never drank from a human or vampire, just animals. He didn't want temptation. His thirst will not control him. He vowed on the day he heard that god forsaken rule.

If he tried to break the rule himself, he would leave his mind in shambles. He would not be able to live with himself knowing that. It pained his heart just thinking about it. His heart beats and stutters around him, his cheeks blush when he see's his eyes, he truly love's him but he could never act on it.

Damn that rule. How could he not be able to kiss his love. He must be King of Angels and Vampires it is the legacy he must lead. If love is the key than he will make Syuu love him once more, without the memories.

"I will not join the tennis club." He said bluntly tugging his fila cap lower, to cover his eyes. Gakuto sputtered. Kevin walked forward and knelt before him.

"Are you sure Ryoma-sama, You are the one who taught us four, and gave us a certain love for this game." His head remained lowered as the other three knelt beside him.

"Hn." He turned to walk away, but a voice stopped him.

"What about Fuji, nya." A himilayan flashed across his thoughts as he heard the red-heads exclamation.

"What about him?" He said calmly, carefully placing an apathatic mask, as he turned back to face him.

"Is he o.k.?" He stared at the red -head with his golden eyes wide in confusion.

"What do you mean?" A tick mark appeared on Kikumaru's forehead.

"Fuji! Yesterday, the guy who fainted!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. Ryoma ignored this and decided to play dumb, it would lessen the amount of questions he recieves.

"Maa, maa Eiji, I'm sure Echizen-sama remembers." Oishi said trying to pacify his lover. He placed his hand gently on his shoulder trying and failing to calm him.

"Oh, the guy I healed!" Ryoma exclaimed, as he face-palmed, in mock remembrance. Everyone sweatdropped.

_'Could he have really forgotten.'_

His four elders stared at him in confusion but neither dared to speak their thoughts.

"You said his name yesterday, before anyone told you." Eiji pointed out, causing all to murmur in agreement. Ryoma pulled his hat lower as he scowled.

"Che, of course, how could I not." He said angrily as he tapped his forehead.

"You all were practically screaming it in your minds...talk about a headache." He grumbled while crossing his arms over his chest.

"What about that seal stuff you were talking about with , What about that?" Momo said eagerly.

"Aa, we were discussing protection, which is why I called this meeting." He said as his 'speak and you die' aura flared causing people to back away, as Yukimura chuckled at their cute Kings antics.

"Hai, minna behave, I'm sure Fuji- kun is fine...after all our king personally healed him." He stared at Ryoma through the corner of his eyes, in an appraising way.

"Che, Kevin you inform them, I need to go ensure the boundaries safety." Ryoma said as he walked out the door clearly annoyed with the bluenette.

"So that's our King." Fuji said in amusement as he came up behind them all, making them jump.

"Fujiko!" Eiji exclaimed as he glomped his best friend. Fuji lifted his hand to pat his friends back.

"Saa, Eiji, I'm fine, thanks to him I guess...He's kind of blunt isn't he." Fuji chuckled lightly with his closed-eyed smile.

"You mean, you've never met him before." Shiraishi said, slightly confused.

"Nope, I think I would remember him." Fuji replied as he rubbed the back of his head in a very Taka-san like way. However, the accompaning chuckle seemed very suggestive, forcing people to back away in poorly concealed fear.

The four elders shared a brief confused glance.

'_Didn't Ryo say he knew him yesterday?' _The silent question they shared went almost entirely unnoticed.

"Ii data." That quiet exclamation seemed to state otherwise.

"Nya Fujiko, let's get ready for practice." Eiji said pulling him towards the lockers to change, neverthe less Fuji remained.

"Actually, I'm not joining tennis this year." He said matter-of-factly causing everyone in the clubroom to frezze.

**a/n- I realize I have no reviews but one, sooo i'm thinking I should stop this fic. It doesn't seem like people are into it...I guess I'll decide by friday whether or not to discontinue it.**

**I just don't see a point in writting a story no one reads.**


	3. Hobbies

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, and PM'd me. See a/n at bottom.**

Hobbies

The atmosphere in the usually cheery clubroom, dropped as Fuji's words sunk in. If they were all confused they all definently showed it. Each wearing a mask of utter disbelief.

Atobe, a narcisistic man (with good reason, he's smexy) stopped obsessing over his hair and actually turned away from the mirror. His eyes narrowing at the tensai's words.

Tezuka's hazel eyes, that were hidden beneath thin rim-wired spectacles, widdened minutely. His face betrayed no other reaction to the news.

Sanada's face twitched as the paper in his hand crumpled.

Yukimura usually serene face frowned.

Everyone elses jaw dropped to the ground. As confusion settled in.

He chuckled internally at the comical sight.'_If only I had my camera, blackmail, blackmail, blackmail.' _He began chanting merrily in his head.

A few hundred yards away Ryoma was laughing uncontrollably, doubled over, next to a confused Ryuzaki-sensei.

Who was quite obviously wondering whether or not he was mentally stable.

Ryoma having heard **EVERYTHING, **was honestly ecstatic. '_Always the sadist Syuu, how anyone could call __**you **__an Angel, is something I would never understand.' _When he realized his sanity was in question he attempted to smooth out his face.

The next moment he stood erect, startling his companion. She stared at him in wonderment.

'_What the hell was that?' _She thought loudly, knowing he would hear her.

He turned to face her with a smirk, the only evidence of his laughter, being the tint of mirth hidden within his golden eyes.

"Just refining some plans." He said as he turned away from her, to continue placing the hexes around the school.

"You can't, you just can't Fuji-sempai." Momo exclaimed as his violet eyes went wide in shock. Eiji began to cry.

"Why Fujiko?" Eiji's eyes were hidden behind his hands, as sobs racked his body.

"Maa, maa Eiji it doesn't mean anything changes, Fuji is still our friend." Fuji couldn't help but smile, as he knew only Oishi could calm his friend. He stood beside him and patted his back, agreeing with Oishi.

"Why the sudden change Fuji-kun." Yukimura asked as captain of the Todai tennis team.

"I decided to pursue other interests, unlike most of you...I've never viewed tennis as anything more than tennis. Being here, it's an opportunity to expand, that I plan to take." He said matter-of-factly while his eyes remained closed. He walked out leaving his stunned friends behind.

Four men remained in the clubroom, as the rest of the team rushed out for practice. A bluenette frowned at the continued faces of shock. Each wanting to know what they did wrong, did they not drop the right hints? They wanted Fuji but how could that happen now, quiting the team was like his proclamation of no, slamming down their attempts.

They all grimaced as Fuji said it,'_I decided to pursue other interests, unlike most of you...I've never viewed tennis as anything more than tennis. Being here, it's an opportunity to expand, that I plan to take.' _Was he saying he didn't want to be with them, and how could they not know he loved something else. They didn't even know he had an interest in anything other than tennis, and it just seemed to beg the question,'_What if he loved someone else?'. _There was a hidden meaning in those words but it seemed these four aren't ready to hear it.

"What do we do?" Yukimura said in a hushed voice to his three lovers.

"Are you sure Ryoma-kun, that these will hold?" She asked, still wary of his laughing tryst.

It wasn't that laughing itself was banned. It was just odd seeing it coming from Ryoma. The stoic, smirking, apathetic king that everyone loved/feared. She wanted to know what forced laughter, that she hadn't heard in years. She wondered if it was Fuji's doing. He hasn't laughed with actual happiness, since he left the clouds. She was there when the seal was placed over the world and it was her job to ensure it holds.

Ryoma turned to face her, lifting his eyebrow with a smirk held firmly in place.

"Hai, Sumi-chan, after all I'm the one that put it, all the students should be safe, from hostile vampires, and stake-friendly humans." Ryoma drawled as he walked away towards his afterschool activities.

**RYOMA POV-**

She knew I could hear her thoughts, so why did she think of such things. It was as if she aimed to anger me. YES, I know the spell, but I would never use it, the rules forbade it.

_'Should the seal be broken by nefarious means, the thought's and memories become disjointed scenes.'_ I would not turn Syuu into a blithering idiot.

He will remember me, and since he's not in the tennis team, it just gives us more time to bond... I think, I hope. Afterall we did meet through shared hobbies. Photography, music, and tennis, It is the best I can do. Maybe if I play our songs, he'll remember. I don't know anymore, all I know is that all this attention is suffocating. I gripped the rim of my cap and tugged it lower as I signed up for my afterschool activities. Maybe later on we'll take tennis together, like we used to. Together we were amazing, unbeatable.

**Omniscient pov-**

Since it was the beggining of the term all classes were suspended in preference of picking two- three afterschool activities.

He smiled, a farce in his opinion, a mere mockery of what he truly feels. He is confused, and he needed a break. The constant pressure of those four was very nearly unbearable. How could he say he can't return their feelings, because of a dream. A dream that he can't even remember. He knows the dream is important but he just can't see it.

'_photography, I'm going to the roof. get some fresh air.' _He thought as he raced up the stairs, camera in hand. The sight that awaited him made his brain dream began to flicker before his eyes and he couldn't peel them away from the sleeping form. He immediatly began taking picture of this angelic Adonis.

He stiffend as the stares boring into his back intensified. He ignored them in favor of walking to the roof of the school. He wanted to sleep. His day was already hectic enough, he doesn't need to hear their gossip. He tugged his hat lower, and picked up his pace.

_'He's the one who saved Fuji-sama.'_

_'I heard he carried him.'_

_'He's hot.'_

_'Kawaii.'_

_'His eyes are adorable.'_

He brushed off the thoughts, they didn't know who they were thinking about, because if they had. Well lets just say it wouldn't have been pretty.

"Che, fangirls." He muttered under his breath as he veered left, and ran up the staircase to the roof.

He slammed open the door and let the breeze waft over his faceHis emerald hair billowing with the flowing wind. It carried the wonderful scent of the sakura trees from the courtyard, and he loved the wild yet sensual aroma. He couldn't smell the humans, the air above was untainted. His eyes drooped as he yawned, it was completly deserted much to his pleasure.

He shrugged off his back pack and slammed it against the wall, propping his head against it as he lay on the hard floor. His right leg bent up while his left arm lay bent beneath his head, his right arm wrapped around his stomach as his left leg lay flat against the cold concrete of the rooftop. He was a picture of perfection as his black jeans and black tank top, clung to his skin. The white button up overshirt fluttered in the air unbutonned. He took off his hat and clutched it tightly in his right hand. As he rested, his face smoothed of worries, and his thoughts ran into the depths of his mind. It entered a dream where everything was perfect and his love remained. He sighed lost in his dreams.

His sleep fogged mind didn't register the many clicks of a camera. He stretched languidly, strangely like a cat, as his mouth opened in a wide yawn.

He opened his mental link in a one way transmission, and mentally scanned the area. It was a habit of his and done completly subconsciously. It was a method he devised for himself to remain on guard even in sleep, since the night of his parents death.

"_Wow, he's adorable"._ His eyes opened in shock of the voice. He lifted his head abruptly only to smack his forehead against someones chin.

"Ahh, dammit Fuji." He growled as he felt blood on his forehead. A light chuckle resounded in his ears.

"You remembered my name, your majesty, I should be honored." It was only when he tried to heal himself that he realized the blood wasn't his. He noticed the hint of sarcasm that others would've over looked in his voice, and looked up startled as blood dripped down his chin. He tried to cover it with his hand as he bowed, but he knew it would bruise pretty badly. He didn't want him to be the reason his beautiful face was marred. He still smiled, and bowed even though he's bleeding. He breathed in to speak, but stopped once the smell passed his lips.

The scent wafted through the air, tainting his once wondorous solitude. His eyes flashed red as his fangs involunarily jut out from his gums stabbing his upper and lower lips. He fought for control as his animal instincts wanted to take whole, in more ways than one. He remembered his rules, and forced down those primal thoughts.

_'Should it break by the Prince's thirst, then the child of flight shall suffer the worst.' _

He turned away from the bowing male in front of him and held his breath. '_Maybe if I don't breathe, I won't be tempted, that means I can't open my mouth. Should I send him away? No, that would be counterproductive, plus it's my fault he's bleeding. I should heal him.' _Internal debates are nothing you can win nor lose. So I guess you could say, he fought a losing battle.

Ryoma turned back with his mask renewed, as he watched blood trickle off Syuu's chin. It sent a painful twinge to his heart, knowing he made his love bleed. He didn't frown, nor did he smile, his face held nothing but an uninterested air.

'_Wait how do I tell him. Ahh mental link, just don't think anything stupid.' _He opened his mental link and invaded his mind.

"_Fuji-kun, Gomen for the intrusion. However, I do wish to speak with you and this is the easiest way, for me." _Fuji straightened out of his bow, closing his eyes and widening his smile. It made Ryoma want to know what he was truly thinking.

"_Of course Echizen-sama." _He spoke through tight lips, it seemed he was clenching his teeth.

_"So ..if you would please." _He said gesturing to himself as he sat up, indian style, leaning against the wall.

"_Gomen, I don't und-" _Ryoma cut him off with a very lazy glare. He heard the mirth in Fuji's mental voice, and knew he understood (always the sadist Syuu.). He chuckled internally at the errant thought.

"_Tch, I'm too tired to move, and I'm going to heal your face, so come here." _He said bluntly, forcing Fuji to obey. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, as Fuji sat beside him. Ryoma grabbed his shoulders impatiently and pulled him down. So his head could rest on him and he was looking directly up at him.

Fuji's eyes opened revealing sky blue orbs, a wonderful cerulean, azure color, that Ryoma absolutely revered. He closed them once more, when he realized Ryoma was serious. He drew back his aura, that had previously been screaming pain for grabbing him in such away, and if anyone else had done that...Ryoma might have possibly killed him, before Syuu could even get the chance. He laid his head back, without even a twinge of worry or fear at the vulnerable position he was left in. He felt safe with Ryoma.

He took absolute pleasure in knowing he could still shock someone he hadn't seen in years.

His hands hovered over his face as they began to glow bright blue, healing him.

"_Is your mind usually this mute."_

_"No, just don't know what to say." _He said with a light shrug.

_"Really, now I doubt that, you seem like the type of person, that knows how to hide your thoughts though." _Fuji opened his eyes allowing just a sliver to be seen.

"_Is such a thing possible." _He said as amusement played around his seemingly serene smile. A play at acting dunb which Ryoma wasn't stupid enough to buy.

_"Hai, I do it all the time, like now, for example." _He said as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the blood that had dripped down his chin. His hand lingering a little bit longer than necesarry.

"_You mean your thinking about something other than healing my face." _Ryoma chuckled at his choice of words.

"_As a vampire my mind wanders, but over the years, I have learned to focus my thought's on the matters at hand. While a separate part of my mind deals with the details. I'm assuming that applies to you. Not the vampire part, the years part ..i'd wager were the same age." _He felt him stiffen but not move. In truth Fuji was entirely terrified, that he knows he's not a vampire. But he couldn't stifle the overwhelming sense of security he felt in his presence.

_"Do not fret, our truce has been long-standing and I have no intent on breaking the oaths set forth, nearly two millenia ago, in Angel years."_

_"I- I'm sorry, it was not my intention to decieve you. Echizen-sama." _He inwardly chuckled at his cuteness, and tone, such an obediant Syuu.

_"Please call me Ryoma. Since I am not your king, nor will I pretend to be...I would appreciate it." _

Fuji's confusion slowly went away as he explained. He looked at the figure above him and felt his heart stutter. The light from the fading sun behind him illuminated his beautiful smile.

_"Wow his smile is adorable, I can't wait to photograph him." _It startled him as Ryoma began to chuckle.

_"That was a normal thought, Fuji. I knew you were hiding your thoughts from me." _He said exuberantly, he was happy that he still loved his smiles. He chuckled once more as a blush highlighted his adorable, pinchable cheeks.

_"Ne, Ryoma- kun, how did you know I wasn't a vampire." _He asked as his smile never-once wavered. Ryoma nearly beamed when he used his first name and he couldn't wait for the day when he would hear 'Ryo-chan' once more.

_"Because, I know what Vampires smell like, and I know what Angels smell like. It wasn't entirely obvious, since you hid your aura but when you bled it was extremely apparent." _Ryoma said as he sighed slightly. "_and don't worry I won't tell the other Vampires, I don't have any reason to."_

"_What's wrong with my blood." He asked in mock offence._

"_Nothing...that's the issue, it's absolutly pure. An overwhelming aroma, which is why I chose to have this conversation mentally." _Ryoma said with a smile as his eyes crinkled in mirth.

Ryoma had long since finished healing him, but he didn't want Fuji to move just yet so he removed the mental link and spoke aloud. He carded his fingers through his chestnut brown hair. Illiciting a light, barely heard moan, that widened Ryoma's smile.

"You know, when you were sleeping, you said a name. I was curious and that's when I walked up." Fuji said as he snuggled more into the warmth of Ryoma.

_'Which is also why I smacked you on the face.' _Ryoma thought with a frown as he remembered his sheer stupidity.

"Hn, what name?" He tried not to laugh at his confused, or was it jealous face.. either way it was a sign that things were progressing in the right direction. Fuji paused as he heard him speak. It was like the tinkling of chimes, a wonderful melody, he would most likely make a wonderful singer. He wondered if he would be interested in music and if so what instruments. Maybe he likes photography too.

"Karu-"

"Karupin?" Ryoma said happily before it quickly faded.

"Wha-"

"She died, a couple hundred years ago. The price of being immortal." He said morosely pointing to his chest.

"You must still love her." Fuji said sympathetically. Although on the inside, he was insanely jealous for whoever it was that had claimed his heart.

'_Wait, why am I jealous.' _He thought confused by his own line of thought.

"Yes, she was my best friend... my most favorite cat in the whole world. She was a white himalayan with brown patches and beautiful blue eyes...'_like yours'._" Ryoma became lost in a world of thought as he began to stroke Fuji's head. He remenisced on times spent with his cat.

Fuji's eyes opened as he said 'cat'. His smile became infinitly larger, as he leaned into the gentle caresses, not seeing Ryoma's fond smile.

"Which reminds me..what are you doing up, you should be resting." He began to reprimand him, but instead only recieved a light snoring in response. Fuji was asleep.

Of course, he face-palmed as he remembered this would always put him to sleep, and they call Ryoma a cat. In truth, the only reason he fell in love with Karupin was because she reminded him of Fuji. It had hurt him when she passed away because he loved her as much as he did him.

He shrugged off his jacket and draped it over Fuji's sleeping form. He noticed as he shivered slightly from the now chilly rooftop.

He had to smile, he couldn't stop, he felt the same way he had all those years ago. His mind stuttered, his heart fluttered, his cheeks flushed, and he knew he loved him. He put the cap back over his head as he leaned against the wall. He tilted it so it shielded his golden eyes. He fell asleep with his right hand buried in his brown hair while his left lay draped over his chest. He sighed in total contentment.

**A/N-I guess you guys can take this chapter as my continuation of the story. I will not discontinue it, a part of me would be very dissapointed with myself had I done that. Also don't worry if you can't write in english, i'm pretty fluent in most languages, and the review meant alot. So enjoy XD**


	4. Awkward Thoughts

**Read a/n**

Awkward Thoughts

The cool autumn air whipped through the rooftop. With it, carrying the pink and white sakura petals. It was completly deserted, and entirely peaceful. The setting sun highlighted the end of the day. A breeze ghosted over the sleeping figures, sending shivers through the two males.

Fuji's head rested snuggly atop a firm chest as his left arm scrunched up, to grasp Ryoma's shirt, as his dream made him seek warmth.

Ryoma's unconscious mental link opened in a one way transmission, allowing him to hear the thought's of all those around him. He listened as the regulars continued to practice just below them in the tennis courts.

Momo ran with Eiji on his heels. He was cackling with excitement as he turned to face his friend.

"Ready?" He said as his purple eyes lit up in excitement. He held his hands out from him, palms out, wrist over wrist, facing Eiji.

Eiji's legs were spread apart as if bracing himself for impact and his hands held high above his head, like he held the weight of the world.

"Ha, I win." Momo yelled as Eiji's face fell comically.

"Nya, no way Momo-chan, spirit bomb beats the Ka-me-ha-me-ha wave anyday." He said with a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest. Momo roared with laughter.

"It would normally, but the spirit bomb takes hours to make." He said positively cackling as Eiji fell anime style.(a/n-It wasn't as funny as I wanted it to be*author pout*)

The constant tapping of the tennis balls, confounded him. His usually apathetic face, wore an expression of confusion. Untill he realized the tennis balls weren't in real life. His mind lay seige to the dreams of the chestnut head above him.

_Flash back/ Dream-_

_"Yadda!" Chibi Ryoma turned his head away with an indignant scowl. As the 'angel' across from him chuckled with a slight edge of steel in his voice. He straightened as he heard that, wary of what he knew would come. But his pride just had to be there, he just had to look away and egg the known sadist on. He grasped the racket and placed it roughly over his right shoulder._

_"Saa, Ryo-chan are you sure you want to continue." Fuji's voice dripped in anger. In contrast, as his tongue caressed his name as it was spoken, something that was not lost on the very annoyed Ryoma. Rather than respond with the appropriate level of fear, and reschedule the game to a time when it wasn't raining. Well, he just had to stroke his ego, his pride would not be cut down by him. His face morphed as he began to taunt Fuji._

_"Che. Why are you scared?" He glanced a look across the court, as rain pelted the two, with a very noticeable smirk on his lips. His emerald hair clung to the nape of his neck, as Fuji stood beside the net with his eyes closed and his ever-lasting smile present. Ryoma turned away from him and walked back to the baseline. He reached into his pocket for a ball to find none there. His face getting redder and redder with anger as he heard the slosh of footsteps approaching him quickly. He wanted to play, not talk, but it just had to be raining. _

_Everytime they play against each other a storm always seems to start. He silently wondered if his grandfather had any role in this continuos weather change. It was honestly getting ridiculous, as if they couldn't verse each other without heavens input. He blushed as he remembered Fuji's words last week when the same thing happened. 'Maybe were not meant to be opposite each other like this Ryoma, have you ever considered being my partner...doubles?' His smile seemed to be a taunt as it never left his face, and it angered him that he had never seen his eyes._

_It confounded him, how the sadist had never bumped into anything was beyond him. His mind just couldn't understand his ability to not only walk in a straight line, but he wondered how his gaze(if it could be called that) sent chills down his spine. His eyes, though never seen, he felt as if sometimes, they never left his form. He felt utterly stalked by him, and yet he couldn't summon forth the adequete amount of fear in response. Of course it didn't help matters when he steps into his mind. His thought's seemed intent on leaving him scarred for life. Ryoma didn't need the thought's of what he would do to him._

_Sometimes his thought's made Ryoma almost shamefully happy(innuendo, in case you didn't catch that). One particular thought, he would swear, kept his face red for a month, and all Fuji would do was hum, and respond, 'You shouldn't read my thoughts Ryo-chan.' with a cheery face. Everytime he would chuckle(in Ryoma's opinion, quite maniacally), with a halo above his head (literally)._

_Fuji wrapped his right arm around Ryoma's waist pulling their bodies tightly to one another. Ryoma choked on a gasp as Fuji placed his mouth, directly over his sensitive, red ears._

_"Ryo-chan, I'd rather play with you than against you." Ryoma tried to catch his breath but it seemed luck wasn't on his side as he stopped breathing all together. Fuji grabbed his chin and turned his face roughly to meet his, and their eyes met for the first time. His azure orbs captivated the poor Ryoma's mind. Every thought scattered within the liquid pools of blue. _

_A light blush dusted Ryoma's cheeks as he tried to turn out of the embrace, only to find his struggles were futile against Fuji's muscular form. His muscles contracted as he held him more firmly._

_"Besides, it's raining, I wouldn't want you to get sick." He said with mirth in his eyes as he blew lightly into the boys ear, chuckling at his innocent, wide-eyed expression._

_End flashback/dream_

Fuji shifted in his sleep, and Ryoma's eyes shot open. He glanced at the figure above him and nearly scowled, at his vulnerability. If anyone had seen him, on the rooftop, with a male (a sadistic one to be exact) sleeping atop him. He remembered his dream and scowled at what he knew they would think..

**'**_**I **__am __**not **__the __**donut hole**__ to __**his banana**__!' _He shuddered as the thought rampaged through his mind. Forcing his brain to mentally recoil in fear, and slight eagerness. He tapped Fuji's head as he continued reading the minds around him. Wary of the approach of others. Fuji blinked his eyes, and liked the position he was in. Ryoma smirked as he listened to his mind. It was interesting to say the least.

'Damn he's sexy.'

'I wonder if he's still listening to my thoughts?' his smile brightened considerably as he thought that.

'I think it would be safe to assume he is...so if my thought's are being heard I would know if I thin-'

"Would you mind getting off me Fuji." Ryoma said, interrupting his line of thought, forcing a chuckle to escape Fuji's lips.

'_Omoshiro.'(__**1) **_He thought as he nearly hummed at Ryoma's impeccable timing.

Fuji closed his eyes and stood draping Ryoma's jacket over his arm, offering his hand to help him get up. Ryoma used his hand and hoisted himself up, already having a good idea of what he was thinking, having heard it many times already.

'_He never changes. That's exactly what he thought, when he first found out I could read minds.' _He shuddered at the thought of the two, in a bed, san's clothing, both panting rather harshly, with Ryoma screaming Fuji's name.

'_Damn Fuji, he's still thinking that.' _He knew he wanted a reaction, and it wasn't going to come from Ryoma. He brushed past Fuji and bounded toward the door with him hot on his heels. He figured he would get the jacket back later.

_'Yup. He's definently still hearing my thought's'. _Fuji thought merrily as his smile seemed to pick up gusto. The door to the roof slammed open and a blur of red clung to the emerald haired form. It caused all three to go carreening to the cemented ground. A dark aura seemed to be emanating from his crumpled form as the red-head glomped him.

"Ne Ochibi, where were you and Fujiko, we thought you would at least see us at practice." He exclaimed as he hung to the, quickly turning purple, fallen form of Ryoma.

"Get.. off.. of m- you cra~zy.. cat-child." He said in a lazy, strained tone, trying to hide his anger at being called short.

'_I can't help it! Damn my growth spurt, I'm still 6'2. It's not my fault everyone else is freakishly tall.' _He thought as an angry tick mark appeared on his forehead. He rolled away from Eiji and landed in an awkward position.

"Maa maa Eiji, you should get off of him." Fuji, who lay beneath Ryoma, placed a protective/possesive hand on Ryoma's shoulder, as his eyes glinted. Which was awkward because his eyes were closed, but the intent was clear.

It was then that Ryoma realized the awkward position he was in. He hovered above Fuji, straddling his hips. His hands were placed on either side of Fuji's head.

'_Saa Ryoma-kun, if you want to be that familiar with me...all you have to do is ask.' _The four elders**(2)** were rolling on the floor laughing as Ryoma got off of Fuji with a blush, and dusted off his pants. He turned to face Eiji with a glare that made him cringe.

"Unwaa, Ochibi Kowaii." Eiji exclaimed as he shapeshifted into a cat and he jumped onto Oishi's back. Suprisingly the male didn't topple.

As the dust cleared, Oishi stood with a red cat in his arms. He stared lovingly at his neko-chan. Ryoma almost chuckled at their thoughts as Oishi petted his kitten form. All traces of anger draining from his face as he watched the cute furball.

Oishi was practically humming in satisfaction at his best friend/ future lover. He loved it that Eiji chose him to jump onto, and of course Eiji was entirely oblivious. His thought's surrounded a particular song.

'_lolli-pop, lolli-pop, oh lolli lolli lolli lolli-pop, bo dum bum bum.' _In his mind he was frollicking through a meadow of large swirly lolli-pops. He was truly a child in a candy store, drooling with stars in his blue eyes. His mind was in bliss as Oishi continued to scratch behind his ears. His cat tail swishing from side to side.

He turned as another person sang in his head. He saw a rather scary man, with a bandanna over his forehead. His form was truly terriffying, as he swayed from side to side. A light hiss escaping his lips. Ryoma did a double take wondering if it was really his thought's he heard.

'_Cat, I'm a kitty cat and I meow, meow, meow, and I meow, meow, meow.' _He pictured himself surrounded by cats. He himself a cat, except his form looked like cosplay gone bad. He was secretly envious of Eiji's ability to turn into a cat, and frowned at his minds inability to picture himself as one.

Ryoma couldn't help but chuckle, as he stared at the cat-wannabe. It was just, such a contrast to his outward appearance. He knew that any cat-lover would be a friend of his, but that didn't mean his thought's weren't **creepy**. Fuji raised his eyebrow sardonically. Silently appraising his laughing form, as well as a few others.

He stood with his arms across his chest. His right hand placed lightly over his mouth, as he tried to muffle his giggles. His eyes wide with amusement, as his golden orbs glistened. True mirth caused his cat-like eyes to water.

'_What's so funny Ryoma-kun?' _Ryoma didn't acknowledge him as he tried, unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter. He turned to face Fuji, as his face was flushed from his laughter and his eyes lidded somewhat.

Fuji licked his lips sensually at the sight, as his mind began to wander down questionable avenues.

'_Sexy'. _He thought hungrily as his eyes filled with a primal desire.

Ryoma shivered from two things. First being it was getting very cold on the roof and all he was wearing was a tank top, since he gave his jacket to Fuji. Second being because Fuji's mind went back to a particular scene with the both of them in bed, and a moany Ryoma, writhing beneath him.

Yukimura, Sanada, Atobe, and Tezuka chose this time to step in.

"Ne Fuji-kun shouldn't you be resting." Yukimura asked as his eyes flashed violet in anger. Fuji stepped closer towards Ryoma ignoring Yukimura in favor of Ryoma's shivering form and placed his jacket back on his shoulders, lightly carressing the shorter man's neck. The movement was not missed, as hazel eyes narrowed infinitismally at the sight.

"I asked him the same question." Ryoma said as he looked up at Fuji's smiling face, raising his eyebrow in amusement at his loves actions.

'_He always was the posessive type.' _He thought dryly. He shuddered as his cool hands ghosted over his flushed neck.

_'Good response Ryoma-kun.' _He thought as he tugged the jacket more firmly against his form. He was wrestling with his need to pull the man closer, and Ryoma smirked.

"Did you now? I don't think I remember that." Fuji said with a mischievious smile. Ryoma ignored the jibes promising torture should he touch their Fuji, and leaned in closer to the male.

"Besides, I wouldn't want you to get sick." Ryoma said in a low husky tone repeating Fuji's words all those years ago, on the tennis courts, verbatim. He whispered those words into the still tensai before lightly blowing in his ear(much like Fuji had done to him). He turned away as a spark of lust flashed within the tensai's eyes.

"Che, and of course you wouldn't remember, you fell asleep on my chest, before I could finish the sentence." Activity on the roof ceased as Ryoma smirked sadistically, letting those four know exactly who Fuji belonged with.

Sanada enraged by this information, and hurt by the obvious rejection, came forward and pimp-slapped Fuji. His face cracked to the side as blood spurt from his mouth. Everyone, who did nothing because they expected Fuji to be able to get away quickly (with the speed of a vampire), stood confounded as the hand connected with his face. Forcing Fuji to fall to the ground.

Ryoma's fist tightened in fury of the sight and would've nearly killed Sanada, had a hand not stopped him. Fuji reached out and clutched Ryoma's enfuriated form.

'_Don't Ryoma, it's my fault.' _Ryoma forgetting he wasn't supposed to be listening to Fuji's thought's spoke into everyone's mind at once, as anger shook his raged form.

'_The hell it's your fault, I should kill him for daring to touch an Angel, especially you.' _He growled forcing them all to cower beneath his anger. His eyes flashed red and stayed that way, as Sanada held his ground unwilling to move. What a stupid mistake on Sanada's part as Ryoma lunged at him, fangs barred.

(1)- I don't think I spelled that right, sorry my brain was half-fried when I proofread this.

(2)- Shiraishi, Kevin, Billy, and Marui- Ryoma's princes/elders.

A/N- at first I was thinking of making this an ot6 but realized I love Fuji too much for that but if you want an ot6 tell me and i'll make another vampire/vampire hunter story featuring ot6...Oh yeah cliffy hope you like it...the more reviews I get the faster i'll update...Once I get five more I'll update the next chapter. Teehee...enjoy XD


	5. Blood

Blood

_'Don't breathe, don't breathe_.' He told himself repeatedly. He couldn't do it, he couldn't hurt someone. His eyes changed color as the sweet smell assaulted his senses. He felt arms wrap around him from behind, restraining him and he knew what to do.

He wanted to drink his love dry. He needed a distraction. The throb of Fuji's neck was tantalizing, simply mouthwatering. His neck was so close. He trailed the fine drop of blood trailing down his neck, and his teeth shot out of his gums, reflexively.

_'Should it break by the Prince's thirst, then the child of flight shall suffer the worst.' _

He cringed as the words repeated in his head once more. '_child of flight ,child of flight ,child of flight'. _The repetition swung at his heart like an anvil. In this moment he truly despised him. He hated the one who smacked his love. He hated the man that thought he could touch him. Fuji's words shocked him.

'_Don't Ryoma, it's my fault.' _It was not his fault, he clearly rejected their advances, they just didn't listen. Ryoma's body began to quake beneath Fuji's hold as his elders moved to flank him. Oishi tried to walk up to Fuji, but he continued to cling from Ryoma's back.

He wanted to help him, he felt his pain and he didn't know why. He was connected to the King of Vampires and he didn't know why. He felt confused. He was here on a mission, he's not supposed to fall for a vampire much less the king.

'_The hell it's your fault, I should kill him for daring to touch an Angel, especially you.' _He yelled into the minds of everyone present. They all felt his hate as waves of anger crashed down around him.

They were all confused. They stared at Fuji as if he grew another head. _'Angel?' _seemed to be the collective thought.

He hated himself for wanting to drink him. He looked up, in hope of distracting himself from the anger, and sweet sweet blood. He found only more fuel, as he looked into the eyes of Sanada. His face showed pure hate and his face mirrored his thoughts._'He can't be an Angel. How disgusting. To think I ever loved him.'_

Ryoma's thought's at this point were completly out of his control. He lunged at Sanada. He watched as three figures came behind Sanada. Protecting him. Ryoma's hate blinded him as he extended his fist to punch him.

A blur of white clouded his vision, as white wings shot out . Fuji stood infront of Sanada, wings outstretched, preventing Ryoma from going further. His head hung low as Ryoma's fist paused at his sudden appearance.

'_I don't believe your violent Ryoma, stop, please.' _The shock on everyone's face was plain as an angel stood before them. Fuji seemed to emit an ethereal glow, as he stood before Ryoma. He dropped to one knee as his wings shrank and dissapeared entirely. His eyes remained closed but his smile was gone.

"Fine, I won't kill him." Anger dripping from every word. He blew out through his nose in annoyance. "But they need to learn respect." Ryoma turned to Sanada, Atobe, Tezuka, and Yukimura, and his smirk twisted into a sneer of pure hatred. He lifted his forefinger as if asking someone to wait, and slowly bent it down. Forcing the four to their knees, he kept lowering his finger untill their noses touched the floor.

He looked at Syuu, and grabbed his jacket putting it to his bloody lip. His hand began to glow blue as Fuji's face twisted in relief.

Ryoma felt a wave of energy against his shield. The perimeter around the school was being tampered with, he could feel it. He pushed all of his power into strengthening the shield. He turned to his princes and spoke into their mind.

'_Blood, you need to prepare them, their here.'_

"I think it's about time you told everyone why you're on earth." He said softly, in contrast to his words spoken earlier. Momentarily shocking all those around him, at his ability to speak so kindly to anyone. He stared intently into Fuji's eyes as he finally opened them. Ryoma stared unflinchingly into his azure orbs, and frowned as he finished healing him. He stood quickly, swaying slightly at his loss of energy both within the shield and in healing his love.

"You mean you know." Kevin stepped forward, as Shiraishi caught Ryoma. Though he hid it well his elders knew he was struggling to stand. Marui stood on the other side of Ryoma, grabbing him by the elbow. Shiraishi and Marui left carrying a drowsy Ryoma.

They jumped off the roof and dashed into the woods, surrounding the school for three miles. Kevin and Billy remained flanking a sitting Fuji, acting very much like his own private guard.

"We know Ryoga is the reason the Angels are mobilizing. And he's here, we need to prepare for battle."


	6. Strength

Strength

How anyone could take that kind of abuse was surely a testement to the type of strength they posessed. His barrier was being attacked physically and mentally by at least 40 well-armed, well-equipped, bloodlusting vampires. The thought's in the air were so malicious, that it was disorienting for the poor King.

He also knew immediately upon hearing their thoughts something was wrong. They were jumbled, confused, unintelligible. They all seemed to be puppets and he didn't know why.

All of their power surged as his was worn to shreds. He wanted to stop them but he found his strength waning.

The brisk air whipped at his face as he ran through the forest. His pace drooping as his steps became haggard. The need for relief and power, igniting his deadened red eyes. He had o blood for the past month and he found his need for blood overwhelming. He pulled his mind away from the barrier and focused it on the forest area, searching for sustenance.

Shiraishi and Marui ran ahead scouting the area, fangs barred, searching for any breaches or abnormalities on the shield.

He continuously pushed power into his shield, he had to protect those within, he had to protect his people. He pounced on a proud unsuspecting buck and sank in his teeth.

It was a heedy thing. The viscous fluid slid down his parched throught. It was simply delicious, it's thickness sliding, healing as he drank the beast dry. If he could compare the taste, he found his thoughts unable to associate anything to this wonderful feeling. He shoved the animal away from himself, refusing to kill the animal. His head swiveled to the right. The sound of twigs rapidly snapping in succesion, alerting him to incoming intruders.

His body automatically coiled, preparing for the onslaught of attacks. So imagine his surprise as he gazed at Shiraishi and Marui carrying an unconscious mountain lion both with sheepish grins. As if they were children caught right-handed with their hands in the cookie jar. He raised an eyebrow at the oddity, illiciting a chuckle from Marui's lips.

'_We figured you'd want more.' _He said dryly in a slightly subdued tone. Turning his head away as Ryoma appraised the beast with hunger. His golden eyes glistening in hot thirst. For once Marui's face matched his hair color. His stomach clenched as he refused to see that look in his kings eyes, sending shivers down his body. Shiraishi shook his head lightly as he stared incredulously at the quickly reddening red-head.

He grasped the sleeping lion more securely in his hold before laying it gently down before their king. Ryoma gazed unsurprised by the show of respect, as Shiraish knelt before him, and retreated quickly to stand beside Marui.

'_You used your gift Shiraishi?' _Though it was said as a question all of those present knew it was a statement of fact. It was Ryoma's own rule not to kill anything with a pulse, even animals.

'_Hai, it's asleep.' _Shiraishi silently upraised his leader on his restraint. Eventhough his thirst strived within him, he still pushed the stag away. Of course there was very little doubt as to his will to having done that. Nevertheless it still seemed to stun Shiraishi, and bring Marui to blush, everytime they sense his true strength, and unwillingness to be controlled. Even by his own nessesities. He was truly a proud king.

If only they knew how much their king loved to be controlled. But that only specifically applied to one person with blue eyes and chestnut brown hair.

'_Him.'_ Marui turned to face his king and both he and Shiraish gazed at Ryoma with confused expressions.

'_He is not an it, he is a he_.' He said mutely as his lips sunk deep into the lions fluffy brown mane. They stared incredulously as his respect to the animal was shot to hell by the fact of him drinking **his **blood. He drink untill his stomach made a slight sloshing sound. He finally fet content and full, like how a baby feels when he/she drinks his/her entire bottle. Now if only someone could burp him?

His eyes returned to their wonderful honey, brown color as his face recovered it's graceful shape. His cheeks flushed from his mental exertion. He once again strengthened his shield, for once unperturbed by the mass of vampires just outside his barrier.

"We know Ryoga is the reason the Angels are mobilizing. And he's here, we need to prepare for battle."

"What are you talking about?" Tezuka asked exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose. He grasped his glasses and pulled them from the crook of his nose, momentarily annoyed at his own stupidity at challenging his King. He waited for a response as he cleaned his glasses. He stood out of his protective crouch in front of Sanada and stared at nothing in particular.

Atobe following his lead, stood up as well. He tilted his head back, and ran his fingers through his hair, lightly ruffling it. He tossed a glance behind himself to see Yukimura standing beside Sanada.

"Yes Ore-sama demands to know who this Ryoga is." His haughty voice filled the rooftop arrogantly. While Momo spoke in a quiet voice."Damn Diva." You had to acknowledge Atobe's restraint. Though the rooftop did oddly enough drop a few degrees. At least Momo wasn't a porcupine popsicle.

"Ryoga...is the kings brother." All heads turned to see Fuji. He stood with his back to them. His hand on the railing of the roof as his eyes watched something that couldn't be seen. His eyes roamed the forest in vain for the emerald-haired teen.

His face held his usual smile, only few could notice the slight drooping around the edges, and his eyes remained closed. His posture never slackened and his grip remained tight on the railing. His jaw clenched beneath his facade.

"Nya, Fujiko are you okay?" Eiji's red-head peeked out from behind Oishi's shoulder. He took a couple steps forward before Fuji turned his head to face him, cocking his head to the side curiously, trying to see the tensai better.

Fuji opened his eyes so only a sliver of cerulean could be seen. His emotions were uncontrolled right now. He didn't know how to express it. He felt an incredible thrill when he stood in front of Sanada. The thrill itself didn't stem from his will to protect Sanada but his need to protect Ryoma from himself. He knew of the vow he had made when he became King. It wasn't a vow forced upon him, it was one he took up soley due to his own merits. He refused to become a victim to his nature,and as King, he chose to lead by example. Ryoma's strength forced him to act, shielding Sanada from a blood-deprived, vampire, who would've otherwise entirely ignored his existence.

What confused him the most was Ryoma's willingness to fight for him. His words alone sent a jolt of thrill and excitement throughout his body, as it trapped in the depths of his gut. ''_Especially him.' 'Why am I so special?'_ He opened his eyes, and confusion was seen in his deep pools of blue.

Eiji sucked in a breath at his best friends expression, he had never seen him look so vulnerable, or lost. However his eyes closed just as quickly as they had opened, and no more would be revealed from their resident tensai. He placed his heavy closed-eyed gaze on the people around him, forcefully pushing the King from his mind.

He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head ruefully."I'm fine Eiji."

"Yes, you are."

Ryoma hung deftly from the railing behind Fuji. His feet planted firmly against it as his arms swooped between his legs to clasp the railing. His posture looked similiar to that of a frog.

The setting sun bathing his body in a wonderful warm glow. His smirk morphing into a cheshire grin. He startled everyone around him by his sudden appearance. His eyes returned to it's dazzling golden color, and Fuji let out a breath of relief he never realized he was holding.

He jumped from the railing and took the jacket from Fuji's grasp. He turned to his two elders, raising a meticulous brow.

'Tsk, Why don't you just use a washing machine and dryer like normal people." Kevin waved his hands and water droplets formed all around the roof, before he began to squeeze his hands together compressing the droplets into a hard ball of pure water. Ryoma dropped his jacket into the bundle of water and held it there by his thought alone as Kevin began to rotate his finger. The water created a miniature hurricane, washing the white jacket spotless. He pulled his hands apart quickly, wringing out every drop of water as Ryoma held it up psychicly.

Billy came up right beside Kevin and held his hand around the jacket, careful not to touch it. His hands glowed bright red as the jacket dried. He dropped his hands and flashed a smile at Kevin before turning his contented smile to Ryoma. The jacket suspended in the air before flying straignt into Ryoma's waiting arms, literally.

He pulled his arms through the jacket sleeves as he stared at the dumbfounded expressions on his soon-to-be comrades. He gave Kevin his best deadpanned look.

"Because Kevin, we aren't normal people." He chuckled before giving a withering look at the four still by the door. Atobe, Tezuka, and Yukimura crouched protectively in front of Sanada as the Kings eyes searched theirs. Fuji watched as his eyes softened when he gazed at the four, before he lowered his gaze minutely in ...shame?

'_I guess I was right.' _Ryoma spared him a questioning side-long glance.

_'You would hate yourself if you hurt someone_.' Ryoma nodded his head in acknowledgement before dissapearing only to reappear beside Sanada. He placed his hand on his shoulder as his eyes flashed, not in anger but apprehension, and spoke directly into his mind.

_'Sorry for the intrusion Sanada.' He mentally gasped before peering around him. Ryoma had placed a little bubble around himself and him so powerful that not even his lovers could penetrate._

_'But I find it easier to speak like this, it's much more natural to me.' Ryoma frowned when he recieved no response._

_'I apologize for having behaved the way that I did, as your King I am truly disgusted with my lack of control. I mean you no harm, nor will I ever raise a hand to you.' He spoke solemnly, his hand never leaving Sanada's shoulder._

_'It is I who should apologize. I acted rashly and hurt one that I truly love.' Ryoma stiffened as he felt the fervent desire that coursed through the stoic's body as he spoke those words. Sanada truly spoke from his heart, and Ryoma felt jealous and hated Sanada in that moment. Nevertheless his face retained it's apathetic visage._

_He backed away from him releasing his shoulder from his grip. He extended his hand in comraderie, which he gratefully took._

_'I'm glad you hold no ill will towards me.' Sanada said as he knelt before his King. Ryoma broke of the mental link dropping the barrier around the two as well._

_"_Aa, the same could be said from I to you." He turned his gaze to the confused face of Sanada's lovers, and chuckled.

"No need to fret, I hold no grudges. However refrain from hitting comrades in my presence. I find it immensly distasteful." No malice was said in those words mere fact. Ryoma's lips quirked into an attempt at a reassuring smile. Forcing his elders to bowl over in laughter.

"Trust us he's serious." Kevin said through clenched teeth, in an attempt to stifle his laughter

"If he really wanted you dead...you wouldn't be standing." Shiraish's right hand clamped over his stomach, as his left hand clenched Kevins right shoulder. Who winced between his fits of poorly concealed laughter.

"And that's about as generous as he gets." Billy said through slight chortles as his chest heaved and his cowboy hat slid down, covering his face.

"Look at that 'smile'." Marui said before he began choking on his gum. Ryoma grimaced at his companions, before mentally dislodging the gum. Well excuse him if he couldn't smile at the man that is hell bent on stealing Syuusuke from him. Sending it flying against the inside of his teeth forcing Marui to open his mouth as the gum went flying out with pinpoint precision. It landed in a trashcan on the walkway up to Todai.

Marui gaped at his loss of gum. He crumpled to the ground in shock. His hands encasing his head as tears began to streak his face.

"My gum, my gum, my gum...Ryoma!" He exclaimed when he finally reclaimed his breath. He glared at his King. "You tried to kill me, and because of you my gum is gone."

Ryoma recoiled in mock shock, as cerulean orbs flashed open angrily at Marui. He placed his hand over his chest as he forced his eyes wide, making them shimmer with unshed tears. His lower lip began to quiver as he tried to open his mouth to speak. Marui's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. He sputtered out apologies, one after the other. While Kevin and Shiraishi laughed silently at Marui's naivety.

"Marui Bunta! How dare you accuse me of such blasphemy." He sniffled convincingly before he turned his body away from his companions so only Fuji could see him. He saw the shock on his face accompanying an aura that promised extreme pain and smirked. Sending a wink to the tensai, which he immediately caught and morphed his features accordingly, his killer intent recoiling away from anyone and dissipating. "Besides, didn't I tell you not to laugh like a fool while chewing gum or you might **choke." **He turned back with his smirk in place. "Che." They all sweatdropped at his obvious enjoyment.

He scanned the minds of those around and found he wasn't surprised by the randomness of their thoughts. Momo was thinking about snakes, which he personally didn't understand. Eiji though of chocolate, ice and..Oishi? Well maybe he wasn't as naive to his partners feelings as he had previously thought. Naughty Eiji.

He looked down as a blush darkened his cheeks. He tugged the hat down further.

"All of you meet me in the clubhouse in five minutes...I should be done by then." He turned away pulling his white hoody over his black cap. He grabbed the railing, preparing to launch himself, when a hand clamped around his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Blue eyes bore into golden and Ryoma smiled a true smile.

"Getting rid of the trash." He launched himself away from the rooftop, and dissappeared completly.

"Ryoma-sama! Let us help you." Kevin yelled as all four prepared to jump from the rooftop to follow their leader. But they couldn't move. Their bodies were frozen, each muscle on lockdown. A light chuckle presented itself in all minds on the roof. To say it was unnerving would have been an understatement. They all shuffled nervously.

_"Yadda."_

"Don't be so stubborn, **dammit** Ryoma!" Marui tried to interrupt Ryoma's signal on their bodies. He knew his power paled in comparison to his but he had to try. Pulling at the invisible puppet strings Ryoma had on their minds that paralyzed them.

_"Tsk, meet me in the clubroom, no more objections...I'll return in five minutes." _They all felt his mental presence leave them, and before they could stop their bodies, they were all in the clubhouse.

Ryoma stood at the gate and opened the barrier as he passed through, swiftly closing it behind him. He stood there surrounded by vampires, and he couldn't have felt more conflicted. He watched the half-dazed expressions, each vampire not entirely lucid. He immediately knew what Ryoga had done and mentally cursed.

'Oh forgive me for what I'm about to do.' He pulled his sunglasses to cover his golden eyes as his hair was tucked neatly beneath his cap. He didn't want Ryoga to know he was here, so he had to do this quickly.

His mind catalogued every movement. Twenty vampires lunged at him simultaneously and Ryoma ducked the first, punching him in his lower gut. He swiveled to the right and caught a punch meant for his face in his left hand, forcing the offender to flinch. Ryoma used his momentum of the punch and side-stepped sending the man carrening into the cemented ground, his knee breaking as it made contact. He jumped as a particularly viscious kick was aimed at his stomach. He leap frogged over the man pushing his head down, sending him fast-first into the pavement, splaying blood upon impact.

Ryoma internally flinched at the sight of the blood, momentarily disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe it came down to this...all out war against his comrades. He recoiled as a fist made contact with his face and another hit his gut. He grit his teeth, and did a mental rebuff, sending them all flying into the trees.

He watched as red splattered the once green leaves. Some hung from the tree's impaled by the branches, others lay broken, but none were dead. He felt Ryoga's presence leave and wondered when he would come back, because he knew this wasn't over. He looked around himself at the crumpled 'army' of 57 and grimaced. He pulled them all together, lifting them and placing them all in an odd circle in front of the gates. He removed his hood and sunglasses, and frowned as he gazed at them all, entering their minds. They were all tampered with, Ryoga's work no doubt.

His eyes glowed golden/green as they slowly regained their senses, mentally snapping all ties they feel they have for Ryoga. Their mentalities, personalities, familial bonds and ties returned to them. Their hazed eyes returned to their lucid state. Some gazed around in shock and horror at what they had done. The others were merely too far gone in the pain to realize anything else.

He wanted to rectify that. Ryoma hated what he had to do but he needed Ryoga to think he had killed them all. He would surely never expect his 'chibisuke' to actually have a plan up his sleeve. Speaking of sleeves, they were bloodied and tattered from not only his own blood but of those he had tamed. He rolled them up banishing the red from his sight should his lust overtake him and he attack his own arm. He held his hands out over all 57, his hands flashing blue and slowly they all healed as if the injuries never occured.

"Echizen-sama!" They all chorused as sense returned to their minds. Ryoma smiled hallowly, exhausted. He refused to show that. He mentally forced them all on their feet and spoke into their minds.

'_Follow me.' _His voice was soft and gentle.

"Hai!" Each of them bowing low before following their king once more through the gates of Todai.

**A/N-I have exams during the next three weeks for all of my courses, and at least three papers due so this will probably be my last update for about a month. If I can update I will, but I doubt it and if I will, it wouldn't be on a weekly basis anymore, sorry. I will update all of my stories but by tuesday, after that point I am woefully unavailable. T-T**


	7. Sleep

Enjoy people XD

Sleep

Omniscient pov

A wetness is dripping, he can feel it. The wetness seeps and stains. Changing wonderful white to a painful red. All colors of innocence drifting in comparison to this painful color. His pale features drain as he is weakened from the inside. He mentally stops all blood flow in that area, stopping it's descent onto the cold moonlit ground.

_'Kuso!' _He was angry with himself. He couldn't understand how they had gotten through his defences. It happened in the mere second he was unaware. He hesitated, faultered, and felt remorse, and within that second, his weakness was taken advantage of. He was punched and stabbed. His right arm was nearly torn from it's socket.

One of the abilities present is a stun punch. Meaning with just a single punch, it sends an electrical shock through your body, sizzling your veins, snapping tendons, making it easier to rip limbs from a vampire. Another vampires' ability is upon impact of a punch, they could morph their hands into an indestructable alloy, allowing it to pierce through skin. Or in Ryoma's case stab.

Ryoma had fought within their minds weakening Ryoga's hold, so he wouldn't have to fight as much as possible. Some fighters fell to his mental capabilities alone. Still, he healed all of those present. How could he have been so stupid?

He didn't regret healing them, he regretted allowing himself to get hurt in the first place. He looked back at the person trailing behind him. He looked truly terrified because only Ryoma and the one who dealt him this particularly painful blow know the extent of the injury.

Everything is in pain. His limbs feel truly detatched, but he can't show it. Even now he is not walking, because walking would require movement of limbs. He is levitating, barely off of the ground, giving the illusion of mobility. He must not show weakness. How can he? As king his duty and people come first.

He continued to walk and lead this mass of vampires now at his disposal. He grimaced as he walked onto the deserted court. He caught a glimpse of Syuusuke by the window, he caught himself as he attempted to wave. A pulsating pain shot through his arm, and he looked away from the window. He continued walking and spoke through clenched teeth.

"You will wait here for orders, sit on the court, in even spaces, and stay quiet. I have business to attend to." Ryoma continued walking as the march behind him halted. With a procession of quickly retreating footsteps, and he didn't need to check to know that his will was obeyed.

Before he walked into the clubroom, he rechecked his shield. In his mind he coiled his shield more tightly around his body. It was made purely from his mind, it shaped and bent to his will. This shield was the only reason no vampire could smell his blood. It was at this moment, the difference between weakness and strength.

Thought's were hectic and chaotic, when four people's singular thought sprang out to him and in his annoyance, he acted rashly. He used his power without further thought to his well being.

The clubhouse itself was dark and murky. The wonderful sun now hidden somewhere on the other side of the world. All shadows gone, with only darkness greeting the thirty still forms. Their bodies were all previously ramrod straight, as they awaited orders from their king. Fuji hung by the back window flanked by Ryoma's four princes, behind an empty chair. All others were in various stages of patience. Momo and Kaido no longer fought, because it only proved to annoy those present.

The four lovers sat close to one another, sending furtive glances at a still Fuji. He stared, with closed eyes and arms crossed, into the thickening night. He glanced up at the stars or maybe something farther up.

His smile grew and his eyes opened, with a slight twinkle in his eyes, as he let out a sigh of relief. However, just as quickly his face mellowed and his smile dropped into a frown. No one paid attention, but the four that did were shocked and confused. With all four sharing the same thought, _'What's wrong with my Syuusuke?'. _They stood to approach the pensive male-

"Bam!" The noise shocked the regulars out of their thoughts, as a hooded figure glided into the clubhouse. His back was straight and his eyes were shielded by a pair of dark sunglasses. His hair swung deftly, clinging lightly to the frame of his face. Though his face was smooth and emotionless, there was a feeling of tiredness that seemed to eminate from him.

"Gah!" Kikumaru jumped onto the sitting lap of a blushing Oishi. His arms wrapped around his best friends head forcing Oishi to become really acquainted with Eiji's stomach. He transformed into a cat in his fright, nails digging painfully into a now gasping Oishi.

Kaido recoiled with a hiss, as Momo began laughing boisterously at his response. Only to shrink back as an aura emanated from the dark form that just entered. Syuusuke was the only unsurprised person in the room. Even the elders rose a questioning eyebrow.

'_Did you really have to slam the door.'_

_'You would too if you heard what I did.' _Ryoma growled into their minds.

Everyone else watched carefully as the young mans hood fell from his head and his glasses removed themselves from his face of their own accord. They folded neatly and lay against the desk in front of the window currently occupied by Syuu, and his four elders. He fixed his golden eyes in an icy glare directed at his four elders and the four lovers half-risen out of their seats, to go to HIS Syuusuke. Ryoma seemingly ambled to the desk and sat in the chair, cutting off the four males. Which Syuu didn't miss and had to stifle his chuckles.

However he never actually touched the chair. He knew if there was any interference with his shield, it would crumble, exposing his pain to the vampires present. He sat and faced the horde of vampires and thought.

He wondered, whether or not he should speak into their minds. If he chose a mental conversation. Well, he didn't believe he had enough strength. He could easily enter their minds, but he didn't think he could also hide his true thought's from the minds present. However if he spoke, it could be potentially painful. He could only self heal so quickly. It was easier to heal others but not yourself. He decided to speak aloud.

He opened his mouth to speak, and found himself parched. Not vampire parched. It seemed his other side was showing itself. As part angel his body had a certain affinity to sweets. It had something to do with angels having the innocence of children. '_Gah! As if they've never met Syuusuke, damn sadist.' _Usually he would drink a can of ponta, but he needed something sweet now and that wouldn't require his hands, and something he could eat mentally without looking pretentious. This always happened every time after he drained his power. So without further thought, he spoke.

"Gum, Marui." The red-head raised an eyebrow as the other three looked over their King more thoroughly. They knew he only needed something sweet when he was physically drained, and he only reached that stage twice. First when his parents died and he unleashed his power on those responsible and the second being during a battle between himself and Ryoga, before the exiled prince left. As they looked more closely they noticed no indent on the chair, as their vampire eyes peered more closely, they realized their King wasn't even touching the chair!

Something was wrong, but the reason was unknown. All present shifted uncomfortably, at the unfamiliarity as the air seemed to get more tense. Candle-like flames erupted around the vast room. Illuminating the darkness. Ryoma couldn't stand it...the darkness, so he used his pyrotechnic abilities as he sent little balls of flame hovering around the room.

"Hai!" He held out the gum, releasing it and expected it to hit his hand; except all it did was unwrap itself and float into his mouth. The four elders narrowed their eyes as people around the room snorted. As if their King was that vain to actually use his telepathy, with no regard. He wasn't lazy, as if he couldn't use his hands. The elders knew immediately something was wrong, but they chose to remain silent. The entire exchange didn't go unnoticed by Syuusuke's piercing gaze.

He strode forward to place a hand against Ryoma's shoulder. In an attempt to confirm his suspicions.

'_Don't.' _The sweet voice spoke quietly into his mind, and Syuu immediately halted his steps. His eyes snapped open as he stepped backward, his back lightly hitting the window frame.

'_So I was right. You are hurt.' _He spoke calmly in his mind knowing the King would hear him.

'_Aaa, Don't worry, I'm healing, just not fast enough. My-'_

_'Shield, I take it, that would explain why you haven't let anyone touch you. How bad is it?' _Ryoma sighed in his mind. He knew it was futile to not answer his questions, and chose to just answer it.

_'I can't use my limbs.'_

_'Saa.' _That one statement held so much malice. _'Which one in the crowd of monkeys did it?' _His voice was like steel as it rang in Ryoma's mind. He could feel Syuu's gaze piercing into the back of his head. He felt a slight tingle at the thought's of revenge swirling around the angels mind. He saw as Syuu's thought's trailed to the army on the court's. He saw in his mind as Syuu's azure orbs stared transfixed on the burning bodies, screaming in agony, begging the angel for help. Only a cold chuckle fell from his lips, sending tingles of pleasure up Ryoma's spine.

'_Aren't you supposed to be an angel?' _A smirk graced the Kings features as he spoke to him.

'_Labels, my dear King...just labels.' _Syuu's left hand forefinger lightly stroked his own lips in a pensive way. His thought's drifted to the vampires outside, and suddenly his thoughts were gone. His true self was hidden from Ryoma, and he felt no need to remain within his mind. He shut off his mental link to the tensai with a sigh. His head hung low as he looked at the immobile vampires around him. His head snapped up, and he was silently thankful he has the use of his neck, as he spoke.

"Now here is what's happening. So pay attention because I will not be repeating myself. As you surely know I am the King of vampires, rightfully so, might I add. My brother Ryoga, however begs to differ. He believes in an existence of vampires that strives soley on the deaths of humans. Which is a direct violation of the treaty made by my mother and father between angels and vampires.(A/N notice how he didn't say between mother and father/ keep in mind they have no idea he's an angel, so it's safe to assume they also do not know that his mother was an angel as well.) We have all vowed to not harm human life. Ryoga seeks power, and the abolition of this treaty. Which is where our dear angel Fuji comes in. If you would please."

Fuji stepped forward to stand at Ryoma's right side. His eyes were closed now, and his arms were intwined firmly across his chest. The moonlight outlining his lean frame, as the flames sent shadows around the room. Highliting half of his face in a red glow. Ryoma swallowed the sweet gum as he forced himself to focus on the vampires before him, and not on the wonderfully warm angel beside him.

"Saa, the King, my King heard of this tryst among your family and sent me as a scouter of some sorts. He wanted me to gather intel."

"If your just sent to spy on us, then wh-" Kirihara was muffled by a glare from the King, or was it maybe because our dear King put a psychological muzzle on him.

"You misunderstand. You should be ashame-"

"Of what, he lied to us." Sanada spoke this time. Ryoma could tell his outburst wasn't of anger but pain and let it slide. However he didn't take to kindly to being cut off, and it seemed his elders were equally angry by this fact. Sanada seemed to be encased in a box of water that was set on boil, and his senses seem to have fallen asleep as he fell limply to the ground. Marui spoke for the three now using their powers.

"How dare you interrupt the King. Surely if you had listened, you would understand." He spoke in an off-hand tone. As if dismissing.

"Let him go." Ryoma's quiet voice rang through the room, in a tone that commanded respect. Immediately, Sanada fell to the ground in a gagging heap. As his lovers flanked him. Water spewing out of his mouth as his sleepy muscles woke up, sending a painful tingle throughout his limbs.

Syuusuke chuckled beside him and Ryoma almost smiled. He peered at him through the corner of his eyes. He trailed his frame from his feet to his head. His eyes flitted over his muscled legs, taut stomach, the muscle lines on his folded biceps, his long and slender fingers, across his toned chest (In which the loose shirt exposed his lightly colored pecs), up his slender neck and straight into his warm blue gaze.

'_Like what you see Ryoma.' _Fuji smiled sadistically with mirth as he lifted his left eyebrow at the King. Ryoma smirked as he peered at his four elders.

"Tch, so troublesome." He fixed a glare at the four mentally sending it to Syuu as well, while he mentally spoke to his princes.

'_Good job, and thank you. I don't like to go back on my word. After all I did promise not to harm him.'_

_'We know.' _They thought in unison, as Ryoma sent a mental chuckle through their minds. They all mentally beamed at their King, while maintaining a downcast expression.

"Well as I was saying, you misunderstood, and you should be ashamed of calling your friend a spy. Especially when that's not what he said." He peered sideways to a glowing Syuusuke. He seemed happy.

'_You planned that didn't you... that's why you worded it the way you did.' _Syuusuke's facial expression didn't change, but he still seemed happier. Ryoma rose his right eyebrow sardonically.

'_An angel, who enjoys chaos...interesting.'_

_'Saa, and if I did.'_

_'As expected of you.'_

_'Is it so expected, do you know me?'_

_'Hi- me- tsu.' _Ryoma smirked at Syuu's never changing expression. He chuckled in his mind.

"Perhaps I should have explained my self better. I was sent to check what Ryoga was up to. Our King has no doubts as to the followers of your King, that is to say yourselves. We came to verify if our assistance was needed to defeat the threat of our peace. I never meant to decieve you, after all I was merely sent to observe, and protect Ryoma." Everyone shifted their gazes between Ryoma and Syuusuke, confused by the lack of formality.

'_Did you have to say my name like that?'_

_' Hi-me- tsu.' _

Ryoma rose from his chair as he spoke parting words. Fuji moved as Ryoma moved, practically mirroring his four princes were relieved the conversation was almost over. They wanted to know the well-being of their King. Ryoma mentally smirked at his princes. As if he would willingly be mother-henned.

"Ryoga is a pitiful excuse for a vampire, he uses mind manipulation to obtain his armies. Therefore the vampires on the court are to be dealt no harm. They had no control over their actions. I want them dealt with by... my princes. Any further questions you may have is to be directed to them as well. Seeing as they will be training you for combat." The princes halted in their movements and nearly growled in annoyance. They caught Ryoma's mirth in his eyes.

"In time Ryoga will return, with more numbers at his disposal, and I must be assured you can defend yourselves. I would want no careless death's, it's is not only wasteful, but death in itself is disgusting to me, especially death dealt to my charges. As King, you are all my charges." He glided out of the room with Fuji trailing behind him. The room having erupted in confusion, all directing questions on what their training will entail to the four very pissed princes.

Ryoma walked (floated) into his dorm. "Are you planning on following me all day?" Ryoma drawled as he turned to face the 'angelic' smile.

"I would follow you anywhere. But I digress..interesting, it seems we share a dorm."

"Hai." A mischievious glint passed Ryoma's eyes as he appraised Fuji once more. Taking in the literally heavenly creature before him. Oh the things he would do...

"Are you done yet?" Ryoma smirked.

"Not even started." He stared nimbly down at the zipper of his pants. "Weird."

Fuji rose an eyebrow. "What's weird?"

"Not even a twitch." Ryoma chuckled as Fuji gave a strained smile at the insult. Ryoma knew Fuji was baiting him but he couldn't help himself.

"I'll be back I need a shower." Ryoma looked for a towel. Fuji composed himself and smiled blissfully as he began to tease once more. It was Fuji's turn.

Fuji glided his hand across his chest and into the unbuttoned part of his shirt. He opened his eyes a slit, so a hint of his gorgeous baby blues could be seen. "Do you want some help." His voice flitted over the words sexually. As he grabbed a towel from behind him.

He walked up, directly behind Ryoma. He draped his arms over Ryoma's shoulders, not touching him, as he placed the towel in his hands. He bent down to his level placing his lips at Ryoma's ear and blew lightly, "Ryoma?"

Ryoma dropped his shield as a shiver ran through his body, grabbing the doorknob to the bathroom. He flitted his golden eyes over Syuu's chuckling form, and turned to face Fuji as he licked his lips, darting his soft pink tongue out to drench his parched lips. "Don't you wish."

Ryoma closed the door and started the shower. Fuji sank into his bed. He lifted his fisted hands and placed them over his eyes. His smile dropped as he frowned.

"Yes I do."

A/N- WELL... THAT'S IT! AWWWWWWWW, FUDGE NUGGETS! JK XD

Ryoma felt all the blood running down the drain, and couldn't have felt more relieved. It was truly relaxing. He allowed the heat to run on his sore muscles. They still felt tired but at least they were no longer detatched. His hands glided through his hair, lathering it in soap, dragging it down his frame. His hands skimmed over his stomach, and his eyes flew open in pain as he hissed. He looked down at a gash from his belly button to his hip bone. He mentally berated himself. How could he have been so careless? He had spent so much energy healing his tendons and joints that he almost completly forgot about the gash.

He jumped out of the shower, and dried himself wary of the gash, mentally stopping the blood from falling. He bandaged himself, so he could last untill tommorow. Then he will be more rested and more able to heal himself correctly. He put on pajama pants and decided to go shirtless.

He opened the door, stepping into the room. He heard the soft, even breathing of Syuusuke and noticed him asleep.

Walking over to him he created a ball of flame to light the angels face, as he looked at him more closely. He looked so peaceful. His arms were over his face in an awkward angle, and yet so uncomfortable. Ryoma bent slowly, relieving Syuu of his shoes. He mentally rid him of his incredibly tight jeans, there was no way he would have the restraint to continue if he had done that physically. He pulled his arms from his face and placed them on his stomach. He lifted the blanket over his sleeping form.

He smiled at him as he remembered, how many times this scene had actually happened. Usually it was the other way around, but Ryoma felt nostalgic as he laid in his bed, snuggling into his blankets. He curled on his side, wincing from the pain on his abdomen.

Whimpers filled the quiet room startling Fuji out of his dreams. He looked around, flipping the blanket off his body, his attention diverted to the quivering male in the bed beside his own. Ryoma was shaking, his blanket was a tangled mess around his legs. A patch of white across his bare abdomen caught his attention. He jumped to his feet and looked down at himself. '_When did I-'_

_'_Syuu~suke.' Syuu froze and blinked in confusion as Ryoma continued sleeping. He moved restlessly.

'_Is he dreaming about me?' _Fuji stepped closer to the male and stood beside his sleeping form. He reached out to shake the King out of his dream, when Ryoma's body flipped around to face him. Fuji froze, his hand half extended. The moonlight playing across his wonderful features. His eyes flitted from his emerald hair to his pouted lips. Before he could stop himself he pressed his fingertips lightly against Ryoma's lips. He traced them lightly as Ryoma sighed in his sleep.

'Syuu, come back.'Fuji frowned at the sleeping male as Ryoma grabbed Fuji around the neck pulling him into the bed. His eyes flew open in confusion.

Fuji blinked before a true smile spread across his lips. He was lying in a bed, with Ryoma draped across his chest. He felt amazing. Ryoma nestled his head into the crook of Fuji's neck.

'I missed you.' Fuji didn't know if Ryoma was talking about him or not but at this point he was so happy. He wound his arms around the shorter's waist pulling him closer. If he wasn't talking about him.. well it would be fairly easy to pretend otherwise.

His hand felt something, and he remembered the white thing. He shifted slightly so he could see. '_bandages. How hurt is he?' _He frowned and pulled the bandage off, revealing a large gash. He felt angry, how dare they hurt him? He placed his right hand lightly over it. Wondering how much pain he was in. He trailed his hand over the gash, as his hand glowed blue. A feathery light substance falling over the gash, healing it.

He relaxed with his left arm around the back of Ryoma's waist as his right hand stayed across the now- healed gash. Ryoma snuggled into him, both hands fisting Fuji's clothed chest. His head lay nestled in his neck as Syuu breathed in the grape scent that was purely Ryoma. They both fell into a blissful sleep. In the arms of their true lovers.


	8. Perfectly

A/n- From this chapter onward, music will ghost throughout the story. Most songs will be by Owl City. The first song is titled, 'Vanilla Twilight'.

Perfectly

_Hmm._ He thought groggily. He was freezing, he shivered slightly as the cool wind trampled his shirtless form.

He subconciously snuggled closer to the warmth. While pulling the blanket to his cold frame. He wanted the radiated warmth for his own. He felt it but he didn't know where it came from, and in his mind he couldn't care less.

He nuzzled his nose against the soft cloth. Giggling slightly into the slight tickle, marveling in it's silky feel.

He didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted this feeling to last.

The sun shone against his left cheek. It was pleasing to him, the warmth but this was better, it felt all natural. And like a cat, he curled closer to the heat.

It reminded him of those night's spent in the clouds. No light beaming except for the light of the stars above.

How his body curled against his loves as Syuu's arms wound around his waist pulling him closer. In those night's; they would gaze at the darkened sky and sigh, wondering when fate would seperate them.

The prophecy had been foretold on the day of Ryoma's birth, and Ryoma knew that he and the one he loved would be doomed to part. How bittersweet their love truly was. Prophecies are not fickle, and do not feel, and yet they can be construed in many ways. They can bring bliss, or pain. Yet Ryoma believed he understood the prophecy perfectly, but the misunderstanding of one word could change it all. If only Ryoma paid closer attention. After all he does aim to be the King of Angels and Vampires.***a/n

He remembered the wonderful feeling, of the cool night against their heated bodies. Of how they entwined perfectly, seemingly shaped to fit one another. It was both restful and heavenly. They belonged to no one but each other.

His eyes were fluttering open cutely as the sunlight was continuously piercing his fogged eyes. The rays seemed determined to pull him from his dreams. He snuggled his head more firmly against his pillow. He was adamant on staying in bed, because he knew when he rose; he would need to go to class. He pouted at the thought, _Che, the monotany of school; it is just so predictable._

His mouth dropped into an adorable oval, as he released a yawn that watered his eyes. His left hand; playing idly with the cloth beside his face, almost unconsciously. As his head continued to burrow within the warmth. He felt like a child, a very happy and content child. His mind was truly peaceful, in bliss even.

He felt something solid encase his waist, and it felt so familiar. It wrapped around him pulling him against a solid surface. Only then realizing pillows shouldn't breathe. Both hands were pressed against a firm chest. His eyes hardening at the position he found himself in. He flinched backward,_ What a perv-._

He opened his eyes expecting the pain in his abdomen, but felt nothing. He straddled Syuu's hips as he tried to collect his bearings. Rubbing his eyes harshly, intent on ridding his body of it's incessant need of sleep. He felt the blush on his cheeks, as he realized this is the first time they've slept together in over a thousand years. He tried to focus his eyes on anything but the male sleeping beneath him.

Golden orbs stared sleepily at the sleeping form of his pillow. His half-lidded eyes softened as he listened to Syuu's even breathing, confirming the theory of his sleeping state. He watched as his face smiled even in sleep.

He reached out his left hand to brush a stray lock of brown hair from his face. He was tempted to kiss him, it was painfully obvious he wanted to kiss him. He leaned closer, his lips hovering a centimeter above Syuu's sleeping ones. He could feel his calm even breaths traipsing over his own lips. Untill he remembered the prophecy.

He sighed almost painfully as he lowered his head away from the tempting lips and rested his chin tentatively against the hardened surface; that he came to recognize as Syuu's chest. He felt a pang of thrill, he hadn't felt in nearly a millenia. It was a touch of the forbidden. Oh, how he would've mocked Adam for his childishness, while he layed above his truly forbidden fruit. His apple in the form of his close-eyed devil. Or was a siren a better word. It seemed as if his every word was a seduction, even when words weren't heard his gravitational pull was astounding. It was as if his own body gravitated towards Syuu's. To have such a hold over Ryoma; he was a truly powerful man.

He looked down at his now healed stomach and smiled. "Angel dust?"

Ryoma dropped his head onto Syuu's chest, with a smile. _Of course, I must have complained in my sleep, and he came to check on me. Come to think of it, I probably pulled him into the bed too...since I was dreaming about him. Hmm, might as well take advantage of the situation at hand. It's been so long since I laid with him like this._ He sighed as he placed his right ear over his heart and listened to the even _'thump, thump' _of his heart. It was a steady metronome of bass. It was deep but demanding. It was the beat of the strong- willed.

He felt a wave of envy sweep over him. He wanted his heart to be like his, he wanted it steady, and calm, and not this awkward fluttering, that he must mask at all times. He wanted to be proud of his heritage, and not mask it. He's tired, he hates this charade, he just wants the world to remember. Actually he couldn't care less if the world remembered as long as Syuusuke did. If he did, he would feel complete, he would feel whole again. He clenched his hands and only then did he truly feel his right hand.

He peered downward; noticing Syuu's left hand entwined with **his** right hand. He smiled at the sight, and wanted to know how he didn't realize this until now.

A memory came back to him from nearly a millenia ago. It was a song he created on the night of his seventeenth birthday. It was 11 human years and, 22 angel years after he left the clouds; when his parents died. It was only then that the yearning in his heart grew and nearly consumed him. He wanted Syuu so badly, because only he had the power to rid him of the pain that now plagued his heart. During his grief, on Christmas Eve, he sang the most beautiful heart-filled song...for his lost beloved.

His left hand continued drawing shapes onto Syuu's sculpted chest. As he tried to recall the song. He hummed lightly as the rhythem slowly came back to him.

"Syuusuke." He sighed blissfully, as the name fell from his mouth. It felt so right and wonderful. It was a name meant to leave only his lips. The words tasted perfect coming from his mouth. He basked in the perfection of this moment. He had no qualms saying his name now where no one would hear him. he just...

"I guess you aren't the only one who wishes." He sighed aloud. As Syuu moaned once more in his sleep. He carefully extracted his body from Syuu's and went to the shower. He needed a good shower. His mind continued trying to recall the lyrics.

Syuusuke opened his eyes when he heard the door click shut. His mind contemplating Ryoma's words. He listened as the shower started. His ears perked up the moment the water noise shifted, indicating he was indeed in the shower.

He didn't move, he didn't want to ruin that moment of perfection. He awoke before Ryoma did, and was simply content in watching him sleep. He even snapped a few photo's. He smiled at the thought, but his eyes were confused. He didn't understand him. It was unsettling for him not to know what someone was thinking. The only logical explanation would be that they are friends. But he was fairly positive he would remember Ryoma.

His gaze flitted to the ceiling. He was confused, and it truly baffled him. Ryoma knew about angel dust. He wanted to know the meaning of Ryoma's words. He's existed for a millenia and then some, but he doesn't recall ever having felt this way. He needed to know what this attachment was between them, because he feels as if he has known Ryoma his entire life.

His whole body rippled with electricity, whether from excitement or something altogether different. This feeling illuminated his core, and a part of him couldn't wait to unwrap the calm, collected, bratty King. He wanted to uncover his enigma. He lay and listened as a heavenly voice rose from the steam-filled bathroom.

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
>And I lie awake and miss you<br>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
>Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly<br>But I'll miss your arms around me  
>I'd send a postcard to you, dear<br>Cause I wish you were here_

His ears perked up as the King sang. It has the same rhythem as what he was humming earlier. His voice was truly gorgeous. He found himself wanting to know more about the King. He smiled smugly, _I knew he had a good voice, but I don't think I've ever heard of that song before. Could he have made this song? If he did, who did he make it for? And why am I getting jealous?_

_I'll watch the night turn light blue  
>But it's not the same without you<br>Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
>The silence isn't so bad<br>Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
>Cause the spaces between my fingers<br>Are right where yours fit perfectly_

Ryoma stared at his right hand as he spoke. He could still feel the tingle in his hand. It felt so warm, and now it feels barren to him. He remembered all those nights, in the clouds, when they would just sleep in each others arms. Syuu would speak into his ear, promising that when the time came for him to leave, that he would always love him. He looked at the door, almost chuckling at the irony of that thought. If only he could remember, we wouldn't have to be strangers. It got to the point where neither could sleep without the other present.

_I'll find repose in new ways  
>Though I haven't slept in two days<br>Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
>But drenched in vanilla twilight<br>I'll sit on the front porch all night  
>Waist deep in thought because when<br>I think of you I don't feel so alone_

Ryoma's only solace came from the thought that Syuusuke and he would be together once more. He knew it would take time, but with both being immortal, all they had was time. He wrote this song when he came to earth nearly a millenia ago. He sang it now because he finally has what this song constantly reminded him of...

_I don't feel so alone  
>I don't feel so alone<em>  
><em>As many times as I blink<br>I'll think of you tonight  
>(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)<em>  
><em>I'll think of you tonight<em>

He has his Syuu- chan. It was a bittersweet thought. Yes, he has him physically, but his heart isn't the same. He knows that today was a fluke, and that he would have to be patient, before they could sleep in each others arms once more. He was looking forward to that night. So until then, memories would have to do.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
>And heavy wings grow lighter<br>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
>And I'll forget the world that I knew<br>But I swear I won't forget you  
>Oh if my voice could reach back through the past<br>I'd whisper in your ear:_

He sang the final verse in a more subdued tone. As the words were true now more than ever. He was forced to become a forgotten memory to his true love, and when that burden is lifted; he can finally fly again. Truly fly. His wings have lost all meaning to him. Without Syuu, flying wasn't the same. Eventhough he knows that he had to leave...he also knows that when they are finally together he'll look back at the time they were apart and always think..

_"Oh darling I wish you were here"_

Fuji's thought's were scattered as he heard him sing. He began to wonder just how much he actually knew about him.

He glanced down at his tingling left hand. He slowly smiled as he ran his left hand across his own chest. He confirmed his thought's as he still felt a light hum around his body. He didn't just feel it he knew somehow the song was about him, **them**.

flashback

_"Ne Ry aren't the stars pretty." He said as his arms wound around a younger male. They both sat beneath a sakura tree. The grass swayed around their entwined forms._

_"Hn." Syuu chuckled at the young man's monosyllabic response._

_"As talkative as ever I see. You're kind of blunt, has anyone ever told you that? Well at least you don't lie." Syuu could practically feel the scowl emanating from him. But Syuu just chuckled once more, ignoring the black aura._

_"So aren't the stars the most beautiful thing in the universe." Syuu asked though his eyes were closed._

_"No."_

_"Why."_

_"Open your eyes so I don't have to lie." Syuu chuckled and opened his eyes as he saw a smirk. His eyes traveling up his flawless features. Searching, hunting for the mans eyes._

_End Flashback_

_'Wha-what was that?' _He let out a huff of air. He ignored the ringing of the alarm clock. '_was it a memory.'_

The alarm became more insistent, until it no longer existed. Fuji looked around at the loss of sound. His azure orbs were wide as he looked around the room, before it settled on the man in the door frame. Syuu closed his eyes, he didn't want Ryoma to be able to read his thought's so quickly. It was unnerving sometimes, as the mans gaze seemed to see straight through to his soul. He scowled at the fact that Syuu was awake and didn't feel the need to turn of that blasted alarm clock.

He smiled genially at Ryoma's wet, glowering form. It was an inviting sight. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist. _'Shame.' _He walked up to stand at the side of his own bed. Syuu couldn't tell if he was still reading his mind.

He swung his legs over the edge, to take in his cute form, as Ryoma stalked closer.

_'He looks like_ _a predator, stalking it's prey.' _ Syuu chuckled at the thought. He cocked his head to the side. He watched silently as Ryoma's face never changed.

'_With that pout, he looks more like a wet cat...nope a kitten.' _A tick mark appeared on Ryoma's forehead.

_'Gotcha.' _Syuu smiled unperturbed as he came dripped down from his hair, along his slender neck, down his broad shoulders, gliding down his pecs, dripping from the tips of his nipples, flowing through the ripples of his abs, before completly disappearing beneath the black towel.

To which Syuu frowned. He ran his fingers through his hair. As his mind began running over various scenarios.

"Why didn't you turn off the alarm clock? It was irritating." Ryoma said bluntly and extremely annoyed. His eyes narrowed slightly at Syuu's line of thought.

"Saa. I was about to but if I knew you'd get this annoyed..." He chuckled as his eyes pierced Ryoma's lowered gaze.

"That's a good mental note, let it ring until Ryoma comes out wet and shirtless." Syuu chuckled and lifted his eyebrow at the sight before winking at Ryoma.

He leaned back so his weight was settled on his elbows. He grabbed his camera from behind him and snapped a few pictures of the dazzling King.

_'I guess I'll have to ask him if he's musically inclined. I already know he can sing now.'_ He thought as he caught a few more snaps of Ryoma's scowling face, before it morphed into something he couldn't place. _Is he blushing? _Syuu quirked his head to the side as he inspected the King.

"So...how long have you been awake?" Ryoma suddenly found the wall very interesting. His arms were tightly crossed above his chest. His chin lifted arrogantly. _Kawaii! _

"Haven't you been reading my mind since you woke up?" His smile getting larger as the words left his mouth. He watched in amusement as Ryoma's eyes widened slightly.

"No...it didn't occur to me, that you might be awake."

"Hmm, well." Syuu chuckled aloud. Ryoma kept his head lowered as his eyes snapped to the chuckling male.

"That's really mean."

"I'm mean? You're the one that tried to molest me in my sleep." Syuu calmly pointed out as Ryoma turned a certain shade of red, not known to have existed.

"I did not." He spoke through tight lips.

"Really, so you didn't try to kiss me?" Ryoma bit down on his retort, because he was right, he did try to kiss him. Ryoma looked up at the multiple camera clicks.

"How long has that camera been there?" Syuu twirled the camera in his hands with a non chalant expression.

"This one." He said with fake innocence.

"Did you take pictures of me while I was sleeping?" Ryoma almost laughed at the irony, but knew he needed to be angry.

"Hmm?" Ryoma watched through narrowed eyes as he didn't respond.

"Stalker."

Gasps. "Tch Ryoma, it's called admiring from a distance."

"Not exactly a distance if were sleeping right next to each other."

"Yes, but you were so cute, and utterly fuckable." Ryoma's jaw almost dropped at his words. Untill he heard more camera clicks.

"Hmm, well if that's how you want it."

He stepped closer, so he was standing directly in front of him and shook his hair deliberately. He chuckled as he wet Syuu's camera. He placed his hands on either side of the frowning tensai, and leaned closer. All pretenses of happiness drained from Syuu's face.

"You ruined my camera." He said very angrily, as his eyes closed. Hiding the storm within.

He didn't want Syuu to hate him. Ryoma frowned at his anger.

_'You never change, do you?' _He spoke into his mind. In truth he loved being his focal point.

'_No response, hmm.'_ He could see Syuu had no qualms with being angry at him for an eternity, but Ryoma needed his focal point too. So he aimed to rectify the seemingly ruined camera.

Ryoma needed the bag. He leaned in closer to Syuusuke. His gaze on the camera resting on Syuu's stomach. He mentally pulled out the water, as he continued his sensual advance.

Syuusuke leaned back farther, as Ryoma loomed over him straddling him. The closeness of their bodies was mouthwatering. Syuu licked his lips, as his eyes opened a sliver. Lust warring with anger, glittering through his liquid cerulean pools. Anger was fighting a losing battle.

Ryoma's mind stayed fixated on the camera. While his eyes trailed lower of their own accord. _Hmm, it seem's I have more of an effect on him then he does on me_. He remembered his words from last night, _Not even a twitch._

He opened his eyes slowly, slightly fluttering his eyelashes. His head lifting, as he shifted his gaze to the face beneath him. His heated golden gaze on the shivering male before him. He pulled a stray strand of hair from his face, and trailed his hand down the side of Syuu's body. He shifted closer to his body, and he lifted his right hand behind Syuu. He reached for the bag, bending his body, lower, closer to Syuu's face. He spoke lowly, into his ear as he pulled the bag.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to mess up your camera. Let me fix it for you." He removed himself from his body fluidy, as he spoke quietly at an intensly slow pace. Syuu could practically feel the words forming on his lips as his hot breath caressed his ear. Pulling the camera from his feeble grasp.

He deconstructed the camera quickly, drying all facets, before putting it all back together. His hands were just a blur as they flew through all the parts, expertly. His long pale fingers, were so sure in their movements that Syuu couldn't help but marvel. He smirked as he placed the camera back on the outstretched hand of Syuu, sans excess water.

"No harm done." He walked back out of the room with his clothes bag now draped over his shoulder, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Syuusuke looked more closely at his camera. He went down a mental checklist insuring everything was in it's right order. Which everything was perfect, untill he opened the photo cartridge.

_'Touche Ryoma.' _Syuu, if it had been anyone else, would've face-palmed. Nevertheless, he settled on a very menacing frown. Ryoma chuckled from the bathroom.

'_Are you reading my mind Ryoma?' _A steely voice permeated within his mind. It momentarily made him halt, in putting his shirt over his head. It sent a shiver of long awaited pleasure through his body, from his head to the tips of his toes. He hummed aloud in response.

_'I'm guessing you just found out what's missing?' _He thought pensively as he finished putting on his sleeveless shirt.

_'You know, if you had been paying more attention to what I was doing and not on the intricasies of my fingers. You would've figured it out sooner.' _He thought slyly as he stepped out of the bathroom. He threw the photograph's into Syuu's hand, as he spoke aloud.

"Here. I don't mind being photographed by you, but just keep in mind that you started it." He smirked as he walked out to go to his first class.

"I would hurry, if I were you, or you're gonna be late." He chuckled as Syuu remained on the bed.

Ryoma walked into the classroom, quickly slipping into a backseat before he was spotted.

The classroom was so loud and irritating. Twenty odd voices, destroyed the quiet peace he had in mind. It seemed as if everyone in this class was a vampire. Now that he thought about it, since he arrived he hasn't seen a single human. He frowned at the realization.

He needed to talk to his princes.

He chose a spot near the window, and folded his arms above the desk; resting his head on his arms. He purposely yawned loudly, before turning his head in the direction of the window. He closed his eyes and began an open dialogue with his elders.

'_Are you all here?'_

_'Of course.' _Marui snorted in his mind. They were all in different classes around campus. Except for Kevin and Billy, they shared a class with Fuji.

_'I was just wondering, if everyone in this school were vampires.' _Ryoma asked quickly as he spotted the teacher enter the class. Immediately all of his classmates quietened.

'_I think if you said just your name, everyone would bow at you're feet. It's a divine feeling, isn't it. It's practically biblical. '_

_'So in Shi speak...yes, the school is all vampires with the exception of Fuji Syuusuke, Fuji Yuuta, Ryuuzaki Sumire, and Ryuuzaki Sakuno.' _Kevin said politely. Ryoma felt Kevin and Billy shift uncomfortably. They seemed to want to say something, and they were torn between amusement, and curiosity.

'_You know Fuji's been looking at that camera, since he walked in the door. His smile is starting to creep me out.' _Billy cringed as he spoke.

'_He said and I quote, 'A very naughty Kitten swung his wet hair at the lens.', Which is weird because he doesn't have a cat, any ideas Ryoma?' _Kevin spoke smugly. He didn't expect Ryoma to laugh out loud. Apparently neither did the class.

_'Sorry guys I'll explain later.' _The teacher smirked at Ryoma and said.

"Perhaps you would like to introduce yourself." Ryoma's head stayed down, with his glasses covering his eyes, hat drawn over his face, and his hoodie covering everything else. He stood and took off his hoodie. Sliding his toned arms out of the sleeves.

_'You're enjoying this aren't you Ryoma.'_

_'Maybe. If I am ...himetsu.' _He watched with growing amusement at the classes reaction to his body.

He wore a no sleeve skin tight blue shirt, tight black jeans, with black hi-top filas. He pulled the hat off his face and ran his right hand through his emerald golden hair.

"Of course." He strode up to the teacher, taking off his glasses with his left hand. He paused in the middle of the classroom, as he looked up, blinking his golden orbs innocently.

"Echizen Ryoma, Yuroshiku." He pulled back his extended arm and ruffled the back of his head in a sheepish way. Seeing as the teacher had yet to move from his seat. Ryoma almost glared, but refined it at the last second.

The reaction was possibly the funniest thing he had ever seen. The teacher jumped out of his chair; prepared to bow. Ryoma froze him on the spot as he glanced around the room. He noticed no one else bowing. He spoke into the mind of the only intelligible man in the class.

_"Do they not know the name of their King."_

_"They do know Echizen- sama, It just seems as if they do not believe you."_

_"Hmm... Very well, do not bow."_

"Nice to meet you, Echizen- san."

"Che." He sat back down in his seat as he ignored the shrills, both mentally and physically. He rested his head on his arms and peered out the window once more.

_'That wasn't as fun as I wanted it to be.' _Ryoma spoke in a sulky voice, to his elders. He recieved an errant chuckle in response.

_'What do you expect, this millenia, is a house of children. They know no respect. Would you like me to teach them?' _Marui spoke in his mind as he continued chewing gum.

_"Iie, demo...Is Fuji still angry_."

_"I don't know if I'd say angry, more like Fuji-sempai is incredulous." _Kevin spoke with amusement as he glanced a look at the tensai.

_"What did you do to Fuji-sempai?" _Billy asked tentatively.

_"Sempai, sheesh Kev, Billy, gigs up, you don't have to call him sempai anymore." _

_"Yeah we are older than him."_

_"Actually you're not." _Ryoma thought bluntly.

_"Nani!" _Four voices shouted out loud in three different classes. They immediately stood and apologized to their teacher for the disturbance. While Ryoma chuckled aloud. At least this time the teacher didn't say anything. Though he did recieve _areyoucrazy_ stares, and their thoughts weren't any different.

***- A/N- If any of my readers can figure out what this means by friday, ill upload a chapter that night; if not... toodle's for the next three weeks.- look at the prophecy in the chapter 'rules' and see if you can spot the loophole- My wording during this paragraph was chosen deliberately, and with care, so similiarities betweeen prophecy and paragraph are not fluke, more like an arrow. XD ganbatte!

Also this story is getting upgraded to M- Why? You ask, well because people like to f*** around *winkwink*.


	9. Jealousy

Jealousy

Ryoma pov

He was staring. Yes, he IS staring. He's not even flinching. Shouldn't it be illegal? I think he just like's fucking with me.

O.k on three..I'm going to slowly turn my head if he's still staring he's going to regret it. Alright One...peeking through the corner of my eye, Two... Akaya's walking closer, Three FUCK, Syuu is still staring! Fine!

I wrapped my arms around the waist of the first person I saw and kissed said person on the lips.

Now people might wonder why the hell I just randomly kissed someone. Not that I'm pointing fingers, but it's that sadistic bastards fault. For the past two days I have been glomped; at first I thought it was just Ma-chan but I came to realize it's a genetic trait among red-heads. I was also forced to watch four lovers and listen in on their minds of their disgusting, warped view of the guy I love WITH him. I have been asked out on so many date's by girls and guys- wtf, and no one respect's me. I'm King damnit!

At first my anger overrode the kiss. I lay waste to the poor mouth beneath mine. I watched through the corner of my eyes as Syuu stood from the bench where he sat surrounded by those four pricks. I felt a tongue dive into my mouth, vying for leadership. Wow! It momentarily surprised me, before I gathered my wits and took over the kiss once more, but the guy wasn't letting up. Whoever this is, he's a good kisser. Not as good as Syuu though. I pulled back after a minute of pure tongue fornication. A trail of saliva, the only thing connecting us. Only then did I take note of the messy hair, and dazed eyes.

"Why Aka-chan, I didn't know you were such an amazing kisser." I watched as the usually bratty child couldn't seem to form a sentence. It was truly remarkable. Considering the fact that he had been my butt-monkey for the past two days. Ever since he found out of my rank, he's developed an attachment for me. Which I plan to bring into fruition beneath the watchful eye of Syuu. Though Syuu holds my heart, It's really fun listening to Aka scream.

If he thinks he can make me jealous by flaunting his time with those four. Well, two can play at that game. I mean why would I want to watch him, flirting with those bastards. And Kami-sama please make them stop rethinking what they did with Syuu in the bathroom fifteen minutes ago. Stupid, stupid, sempai. Ughh! I just called him Sempai! Honestly! He's two years my senior, and he acts like a child.

I sighed at my stupidity, says the guy who just kissed someone who happened to be walking by when my annoyance peaked.

"I-i-" I smirked at him as he was at a loss for words.

"You?" I prompted with a chuckle. I watched as he seemingly melted to the ground. I looked around as I felt a nearly painful aura creeping up behind. I almost smiled as I watched various people looking in envy at the fallen Kirihara.

A soft familiar hand crept onto my shoulder. I turned around, mentally preparing myself for the calm storm. After all it was beneath Syuu to yell, or show his discomfort. He just stared. It was kinda scary, but I love it. It's one of the first things I fell for. Like that night on the court, when I first saw his eyes.

I looked up and of course they were closed. I couldn't help but feel a little dissapointed. His eyes always made everything funner.

He just had to smile. Eventhough I usually love his smile's, they didn't used to be such a mask; and over the past two days, I found myself truly hating it.

"What was that Ryoma?" I tugged my hat lower and ignored the question. I began walking away, in favor of giving the brush off to his posessive tendencies. It wasn't even fifteen minutes since he was sucked off by his sadistic mini-me. It would have been the perfect get away, had three girls not stepped in my path.

"Ano, Ryoma- kun, we were just wondering if-" Seriously! I just kissed a guy, and Syuu is still watching me. He actually walked back to them? There he sits between that monkey, and grumpy. Oh! Monkey needs to keep his hands to himself. I was glaring at that groping hand in my mind. If I set it on fire, would it be obvious I did it?

I need to calm down. I pinched the bridge of my nose and almost completely forgot about the girls in front of me. I smirked as I took note of their blushing faces. Well if he can have pleasure, maybe I should too, after all it's just sex.

"Would you three like to help me study?" I tilted my head to the side and blinked my eyes slowly. I could actually hear their hearts stop for a moment, before picking up double time. They all shook their heads fervently. I love college. Especially when it's only inhabitants were vampires, it made this much more fun, with much less risks. I wrapped my arms around the girls shoulders and guided them out of the crowded lunch room.

"Oi! Echizen! I thought you were gay?" That loud mouth had to yell, capturing the entire lunch room's attention better than I ever could. I smirked as I turned my head behind me, almost glaring at the stupid uni-browed vampire who dared to call me in such a way.

"Just because I love milk, doesn't mean I can't enjoy the juice." I smiled as Syuu struggled to maintain a peacefull mask. Oh, how I'm going to enjoy breaking it. Just because me and Syuu can't kiss, well nothing else was specified in the prophecy. That is, it never said we couldn't...Hahaha...this is going to be fun.

Syuu Pov

"Our king is certainly busy, ne?" He seriously did that...in front of me. I cupped my chin as I closed my eyes. I had to make sure my smile stayed. It's like he's egging me on. And Oh my kami-sama, Yukimura is still staring at me. My gaze flitted around the table, with none the wiser. It was times like these when I was truly grateful for my eyesight.

I was ambushed in the bathroom by those four, and I must admit, it was gratifying. Hmm I can still feel that skillful tongue. Actually I think that's Atobe's hand. I peered out the corner of my eye at his smug expression. His hand kept going higher and higher untill...bingo. I bit back a gasp.

"Aa I'd say he gets fucked more than the great Ore-sama." Marui said sarcastically as he stood to leave. I saw him stare at the groping hand. It was obvious he was disconcerted. He left with Shiraishi on his heels.

"That's 99.9 percent false." Everyone's head swiveled to stare at the data man in disbelief. I almost turned too but I noticed Marui's flop in word choice.

"What makes you say that Inui." Damn Yukimura! He stared at me with a smile on his face. He glanced from my face to Atobe and then to the table in a continuous cycle.

The smile thing is mine. I almost face-palmed at my stupidity. I knew I was possesive, but getting mad over formalities. But it was like Yukimura thought I would actually date him. I thought I made it very clear, that I wanted no such thing with them.

Honestly why he thought I would date someone so similiar to myself. He's probably just as sadistic as me, but he had four playthings...exclusively. And I had the rest of the school, including Ryoma. I couldn't stop the smug smile that fell onto my lips.

"Intel suggests, our King is the one who-"

"O.k we get it...Ochibi's a chick magnet." I smile at Eiji internally thanking him for cutting off Inui's explanation of the fact; that...

"What? That on his two person construction crew, he preferres to drill." Apparently Shinji didn't get the message. "I wonder if the King would be interested in having s-"

"Nya, he said milk, my guess is he plays both fields." Eiji glomped Oishi and I regretted having wanted to thank him. Though I believe he just saved Shinji's life. It's amazing. I wonder if he saw his life flash before his eyes, because if he had finished that sentence...

"Eiji!" Wow it looks as if our dear innocent youth, seems to know quite a bit more than I had originally given him credit for.

"Oh sorry Oishii!" Eiji stressed his name forcing Oishi into a light blush. Considering the conversation at hand, I'm pretty sure being called delicious would force me red too. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. They need to really just confess to everyone that their going out. The whole golden pair, is getting kind of tired, and their excuses for finding time to hang are getting flimsy. I think the last reason Oishi went to Eiji's house was because, Eiji couldn't open the cat nip for snuggles. Maybe jealousy would out the two.

"Saa Eiji, so DELICIOUS how's life." I looked from Eiji then directly into Oishi's eyes.

"Ne Fujiko, back away from Oishi, he's mine!" Oishi blushed and looked at Eiji shyly. Wow, that was surprisingly easy.

"Eiji." He said softly.

"Gomen ne Eijiko, I didn't know you two were going out." I smiled as he flopped both hands over his mouth. He stared wide-eyed from Oishi to me and back and forth. I think if his head continues to swivel like this, it's going to detatch.

"Fshuu, I expected that." I looked at Kaido. Silently getting his attention, and gestured to my wasabi covered sushi, then back to Shinji's plate.

"Yeah me too." He rose his eyebrow in question but shook his head slightly in aggreement as Momo unexpectedly agreed with him. He grabbed the collar of his shirt, turning his body from the table. Consequently flipping Shinji onto the floor, as I quickly switched the sushi. None were the wiser except me and Kaido, and possibly Yukimura.

"What did you say teme!"

"What I just agreed with you." Thank you Kaido. I watched in amusement as Tezuka spoke, and Shinji sat back down, grabbing a fistful of sushi and sticking it into his mouth.

"Kaido, Momo twenty laps around the cafeteria." They continued glaring at each other. I watched as Shinji's eyes grew very wide. It was actually very funny. I watched through the corner of my eye as Kevin and Billy frowned. Interesting. Could it be our beloved elders have developed similiar crushes. Hmm... seems like another foursome is brewing.

"Forty laps." Shinji leapt from his seat, frantically reaching for water. He accidently knocked it over, sending it spilling onto Kaido and Momo- chans laps.

"Kuso!" Momo leapt to his feet followed closely by Kaido.

"Make that fifty, for your poor choice in language." Tezuka said with an emotionless face. I wonder if his face is as emotionless even in sex. I hope he's actually studying. Maybe I should just go check.

I thought as I walked away from the table heading towards my dorm...I think it's about time I claimed my kitten.

"Where are you going Fujiko?"

"To study."

"Ryo-hmmm!" Ryoma smirked as he looked at the third girl. I love studying. Two girls lay completly blissed out on my bed. It was funny all I did was kiss them, among other things...I hadn't even gotten to the fun part. I smirked at the third I had just kissed, I guess there's always her.

I hadn't even taken off my clothes yet after all I only needed one thing.

I love Syuu. I really do. But if he can have fun why can't I. And I'll be damned if I cave first to him.

I leaned forward, forcing her to sit on the edge of my bed as I bent on my knees. I held her gaze as my hand hunted beneath her hiked up skirt. I stroked her and smiled when I found her already very wet. I felt myself straining against my jeans and wanted to free myself.

I pulled her skirt up as I licked her waist, grasping the edge of her panties with my teeth, and pulled them down quickly. I leaned forward with a hungry growl.

Wrapping my fingers around her thighs, lifting them up to my face. I leaned forward prepared to suck on that gorgeous cilt.

My eyes snapped to the door a millisecond before it opened; revealing a very angry tensai.

"Sorry ladies, but this pimp's offline. If you would kindly leave my dorm." He opened his eyes as he spoke. Sending a wonderful foreboding chill up my spine. His possesiveness was getting better.

I sighed as I looked at how close I was, damnit, I looked down at my hardened erection and almost cried. I leaned forward kissing her womanhood lightly before pulling away.

I turned to glare at the nice interruption.

"That wasn't fair Syuu-chan." He continued to stare at me, not speaking as he held the door open for the scurrying girls. I slid onto my bed and leaned against the headboard. Syuu closed the door and walked up to me.

"Studying?" He raised an eyebrow.

I began to unbuckle my belt, as Syuu's eyes never left my form. I watched as lust overtook his eyes. I shifted on the bed, flicking off my shoes.

"What are you doing?" I gave him a dead-panned look.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well-"

"Well what! You left me thoroughly displeased." I almost yelled as I pulled out Ryo-junior.

"I mean, look at him! He's so sad." I knew it was unecesary for me to have said that, considering he was staring. I began to rethink the prophecy as Syuu climbed onto my bed, and did a mental checklist.

_"Should the seal be broken by nefarious means_

_The thought's and memories become disjointed scenes._

Well that one is fairly straightforward, just don't remove the spell, by breaking the seal, it must be gradual.

_Should it break by the Prince's thirst,_

_then the child of flight shall suffer the worst._

The child of flight can be either of us or someone all together different, as long as said person can fly. Thirst could mean sexual thirst, or physical thirst. All I need to do is ensure the seal stays intact while were...

_Should the seal be broken by true love's kiss_

_The title of Prince becomes but a blissful wish."_

And lastly I just won't kiss him, and I won't allow him to kiss me. That solves that, but I still feel like I'm missing something major from this prophecy.

I watched as Syuu advanced slowly, as I began to stroke my neglected member. All the while, I kept my eyes locked with his stunning blue orbs. Maybe I was wrong earlier, perhaps I'm the siren. I immediatley found my mind entranced by his mouth, as he seemed to gravitate towards me. We can do this. Oh kami-sama, help us.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N So who want's a lemon, I know I'm beast, it's o.k. you can say it. *bows**


	10. Advance

A/N- All my exams aren't cumulative, and two of my exams were non existent but replaced by research papers that have been on the syllabus since the beggining of the term(so I finished them Weeks ago)...so the pain I anticipated in these coming three weeks has vanished. So I will upload the last chapters of _red lust_, then focus on _withered heart_ for like five chapters, then upload _reign of blood_. At least that's my plan. Oh the first chapter of _reign of blood_ will be uploaded directly after the last chapter of _red lust_. I love trilogies! XD

Advance

**Ryoma POV**

I watched as he came closer. My eyes trailing over every facet of him. Taking in his seductive crawl, and mentally slapping myself into reality as I watched that mischievious grin stretch across his perfect features. I can feel my body start shaking. My mind was in chaos. A million questions zoomed through my head in a millisecond.

My mind froze, momentarily stopping all thought processes. As his body leaned in, I kick started my brain. What if I'm wrong? I stared into the liquid pools of blue and almost felt my determination break. What if I was wrong? The thought alone nearly crippled me.

I would never forgive myself. I knew that with absolute conviction. I would hate myself.

I forced my head down. I had to look away from those hypnotic eyes. I curled on my side facing the empty part of my bed, and pulled the covers over my head. I secured my boxers around my waist and almost kicked myself.

It was a tense few moment's. I could hear his confusion in his mind. But I had to think about the both of us. After all what he did with those four-he didn't know. So it's not as if he were cheating. I just hated how they could touch him and I can't.

I felt the bed shift as Syuu laid down on the pillow beside mine. I listened as he tried to settle his breathing. I could tell he was agitated, and possibly very hard.

After all I did just tease him. At least that would be how he viewed it. I mean, it's not as if he could hear my internal struggle, or even understand it if he had.

I peeked through the blankets and saw his eyes open. He stared at the ceiling and I was tempted to go back into his thought's but I restrained myself. I watched as his smile became a frown. Of how his arms rested over his stomach, peacefully.

"What's wrong?" I heard the true concern beneath his simple question, and my heart almost leapt at the sound. I peeked into his mind to tempted to ignore it.

_What did I do wrong? _I heard the hurt in that thought. He truly thought he was at fault, and I hated my self for baiting him. Just because I was jealous of those four. It wasn't even Syuu's fault. I pulled out of his mind quickly.

"Hn." I was scared if I said anything louder; well, that it would come out as a squeek. And that would not bode well for three things. First my pride, two my kingly status, and third; it's just awkward for a guy to squeek.

"Monosyllabic response, that's helpful." I could hear the sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I'm can't...with you." I hesitated as I spoke. I didn't want him to blame himself, **this** was all my fault.

"What?" I saw his eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, as he tried to grasp my words. I sighed as I pulled the covers from my concealed face.

He turned his head, forcing his body weight onto his right side. His eyes pierced mine as he slid closer to me. I noticed the bags under his eyes earlier, but in this angle they looked worse. I was tempted to look into his mind.

These past two days, he looks at me as if he's seen a ghost and I don't know why. He stays up just looking at the stars. He looks as if he's trying to remember something. And sometimes he looks at me as if he remembers everything we shared, then his eyebrows would shift in confusion. He would just brush it off. It's as if he's starting to remember, but I just don't know.

If I try to pry any further I could damage his brain, and I couldn't risk it just to satisfy my curiosity. I assumed I could just read his dreams when he fell asleep, but lately I haven't seen him sleep. It's as if he's forcing himself to stay awake, and the toll on his body is obvious. The fact that those four cornered him in this state. When his body was so obviously weakened, angered me to no end.

He hardly eats and he obviously doesn't sleep. The bags under his eyes have been getting darker every day and today they look truly terrible. I couldn't look away.

I felt the covers shift and arms wrapping around my waist. I leaned into the embrace unconsciously, automatically winding my arms around his waist. My eyes, never having left his closed ones. I lifted my hand and smoothed the darkness, wondering what dreams plague his sleeping mind.

He rested his chin on my shoulder as he pressed his body against mine. Our chests tightly compressed, against one another. I could feel his lips coming closer and I hesitated before speaking quietly.

"Don't kiss me. Please." I felt him stiffen before beggining to back away, but I didn't want him to go. So I held onto his arms. Holding them to my waist. I ran my fingers through his hair as he sighed into the touch. His eyes no longer scrunched, but smoothed into a peaceful look. His eyes opened as I continued massaging his weary head.

"No kissing. Promise." He smiled as he spoke in utter seriousness. He chuckled as he leaned his chin to rest on my right shoulder. I stopped breathing as he rocked his body against mine. He lightly nibbled, trailing his tongue around the hollow of my ear.

His presence alone left me fumbling in my thoughts. His nose nuzzled against my chin, and I shivered delightfully.

**Omniscient POV**

"So Inui. What about the other .1 percent?" Yuki said disgruntled as he watched where the tensai had dissappeared through. Inui and Renji began flipping through their databooks, hastily searching.

"Intel suggest's only one person might ever be allowed to top him." They said simultaneously.

"And who's that." Atobe said in honest curiosity. He wanted to know who would best the brat.

"Fuji." Four pairs of eyes snapped to Inui before turning to Renji for a second opinion. He pulled his glasses higher on his face beneath the scrutiny. As Inui grew a tickmark, slightly ruffled by the brush off.

"I must agree with Haru." Renji said with a sidelong glance at his lover.

"Why is that?" Yuki said through clenched teeth.

"Many factors, that I do not believe I am at liberty to discuss." Inui shifted in his seat. He glanced nervously at his boyfriend, as a predatory smile crept onto Yuki and Atobe's faces.

"Are you sure?" They asked in mock politeness. Inui shot Renji a furtive glance. He knew if this conversation continued to progress in this way, they would be forced to-to...

"Yes." He shook his head shortly; refusing to meet their sadistic eyes. Renji knew the percentage of what was about to happen, but he couldn't lie.

"Very well then." Two heads turned to the side and looked pleadingly at the two stoics. Ren and Haru internally cried as their predictions were solidified before their horrorstruck eyes. They watched as the two stoics pinched the bridges of their noses. They looked at each other through the corner of their eyes in silent communication.

'_Do you have aspirin?'_

_'No, I was hoping you did.'_ They both sighed.

'_So we have to do what they want?'_

_'Aa, it would seem that way. I don't really want to hear about this later.' _Sanada pulled his cap lower as he shared a look of understanding with Tezuka.

_'Aa.'_

"Inui/Renji 1000 laps around the campus!" Sanada and Tezuka yelled at the two cowering datamen. While Atobe and Yuki spoke quietly.

"Good job hiding the pills."

"Ore-sama knew they would be much more agreeable without that plebian medicine." He flipped his hair, as Sei chuckled. He truly loved Kei when he did one of his cute diva fits. He stepped out of his seat and walked over to his silver- haired lover.

"Any plans on how to trap our wayward fifth, Sei?" Yuki wrapped his arms around Atobe's waist as he settled into the seat that previously held Syuu.

"I have my ways." He turned to Yuki with a smirk as he leaned in to kiss his lover. Yuki pulled away as he remembered something, and began walking away. He left his lovers confused, as he all but ran from the cafeteria.

Syuusuke pov

"Syuu stop." I opened my eyes as I felt him try to wriggle out of my hold.

"What?" I said as I yawned. He gave me a blank stare but I could still see the thinly veiled outline of humor. I couldn't help but chuckle at his cute face.

"You were about to kiss me." He said with a mock serious tone.

"Was I now?" I chuckled as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I didn't even realize that we had fallen asleep with our arms wrapped around each other.

Hmm, I want us to be closer, I feel so cold. I felt a shiver run down my spine as my teeth chattered slightly. I tilted my head in curiosity as Ryoma reached behind his body and pulled up an extra blanket. I wonder if he's responding to my thought's or my teeth chattering. I chose not to comment as he smirked.

A wave of power flashed over my body, knocking me on my back as Ryoma settled on top of me. He grabbed my hands, and placed them near his lips. He blew warm air onto my frosted fingers.

"That wasn't fair." I drawled slowly and sleepily, watching his every move. He leaned down, placing his lips just outside my ear, as his body covered mine completly. He pulled two blankets over our overlapping forms. Ryoma turned his head towards the thermostat and I heard the heater turn on. His chin rested on my shoulder as he spoke.

"Che, weren't you cold?" I felt his breath on my ear, and I couldn't help but feel elated. I watched in fascination as our chest's pressed up against each other. Our breathing becoming synchronized.

I felt him remove his hands from mine and he wound them around my waist, settling his head on my left shoulder. I felt his lips coming closer to my neck, and I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead, something wet slid across a patch of skin. He licked me. It was unexpected. I listened as he chuckled, pulling his head lower burying it into my chest. Is it possible he's listening to my thought's.

He was so quick too. He was like a little rabbit. I listened as a tell-tale snort fell from his lips. It's amazing the thing's I could say just to get a rise out of him.

"Hmm, well Mr. Vampire King; how did I taste?" He pulled back with a smirk.

"No response... Hmm. How were those three girls, earlier?" It was a question that has been bothering me since I walked in and saw to completly blissed out girls across his bed. I caught him just as he was about to, ughh...that bitch. I'm going to have to teach them a lesson later. He flashed a scowl(pout) at me and I chuckled. His face changed quickly as I laughed and he smirked as he spoke.

"You ruined my fun, I was this close Syuu." He held his thumb and forefinger, a millimeter apart. I couldn't help but frown. So he hadn't... If I hadn't come in was he really going t-

"Are you jealous?" My eyes flashed open as I saw his smirk.

"What if I am?" I challenged as I peered into his golden eyes. He was truly a treasure. His eyes held such beauty. I found it hard to form coherant thought's.

"I don't see why you would be. I mean, I had to hear a carefully detailed description in Yuki-chans mind about a wonderful time spent in the bathroom. Not to mention the wonderful gropefest by that Monkey." He rose an eyebrow at me as he spoke and I could feel the venom leaking off his tongue with every word.

"Are **you** jealous?"

"Of course I am. I mean he can... do **that,** and it makes me angry." I tightened my arms around his waist. His words confused me, but I sensed he didn't really want to talk about it right now. I felt his pain and I couldn't help the pain that lanced my heart.

_Yukimura has nothing on you. _I felt him chuckle tonelessly. I don't know why I feel this way, but I can't hurt him. I just don't know what to say to them to make it clear... I don't want them. I tightened my arms around his waist keeping him to me tightly. Only then did I realize I now had the ability to move. Could I actually feel something for Ryoma? Something more than-

I ruffled his hair with my nose, as I thought. It was an unconcious thing, as his his aroma assaulted my senses. It was odd because he didn't smell like a vampire. He almost smelled like me, but different somehow.

My head was in swirls as I lost my bearings, and darkness overcame my mind. I snuggled into the warmth, burrowing my nose into his hair, loving the scent he seemed to be radiating. My arms tightened around him, and I realized that I never wanted to let him go. I wanted us to be together, no one else, just us, because just us felt perfect. I felt my mind drift, as sleep overcame my thoughts.

Ryoma pov

I had to force his mind asleep. He just looked so tired.

My head swiveled to the door as I heard three light knocks. Damn him! I wondered what would happen if I just act as if I had never heard the knock. I sighed as three more knocks permeated the air, and Syuu shifted in his sleep.

I growled in annoyance.

I pulled my body from his grasp, and unwound my arms. A soft whimper escaping his soft lips. I brushed my fingertips across his closed eyelids. Ghosting my hand around his face in a light caress.

_Sleep my love, please. _I pushed the thought's into his dreams and he visibly calmed enough for me to answer the door.

I walked to it in just my boxers as Syuu lay asleep on my bed. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. I was so happy to finally see him asleep. His face smoothed of any pain. He looked almost euphoric.

I looked down once more at my tingling hands, and missed him already. The knock's against our door grew more and more insistent and I felt my annoyance growing.

I opened the door and came face to face with Syuu's sadistic mini me.

"I'm looking for Syuu." He said through tight teeth as I saw him visibly flinch at my bed raggled state and only article of clothing.

I stepped to the side allowing him in and gestured to my bed.

"As you can see he's sleeping." I watched as he took in Syuu's slender body, his eyes lingered a little longer than I would have liked, but that will be rectified.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. He was just exhausted." I spoke bluntly, staring into his violet eyes, letting him make his own conclusions. I turned my head as Syuu moved restlessly in his sleep and soft whimpers filled the room.

I frowned and moved closer to the bed. It was just like it was all those years ago. Our attachment grew to the point- where it physically pained us to be seperated. I glanced at my twitching hands and felt the need to hold him tightly and never let him go.

I climbed in, pulling the blanket over both of our bodies. I hung off the right side of the bed, and I listened to Yukimura's thought's. His eyes never left my form as I placed my head above Syuu's heart. I marveled at his sleeping form, at a loss for words.

He stopped thrashing in his sleep and automatically wound his arms around my waist drawing me closer.

_What is it that you two share? _He thought angrily.

"Ryoma." He breathed contentedly in his sleep. While listening into his dreams, I couldn't help but smile. He was remembering. I chuckled as he moaned in his sleep. He nuzzled his nose into my hair and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Do you really want to know what we share?" My eyes never left Yukimura's eyes.

He shook his head in a tight nod.

_You are to tell no one about what you are about to see. Or as your King I will. Well, i'll leave that for your imagination. _ I spared him a menacing glance as he shook his head once more in agreement.

_Syuu can't know either._I thought as I placed my right hand above his forehead and projected my sleeping lover's thought's to all present in the room.

Flashback/dream

_I stood beside Yuki in Syuu's dream._

_"What is this?" He looked around himself, shocked as his hand passed unhindered through a tree root._

_"Syuu's dream." I watched his reaction gauging his response. He looked around himself, confused by the scenery. The sun shone beautifully but there were no clouds above. We were surrounded in white with patches of green. A single sakura tree with white petals stood in it's epicenter. He couldn't pinpoint the location. _

_"Don't bother trying to figure out where we are. It's a place you've never been before." I spoke bluntly._

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I added as I remembered why this particular scene looked so familiar. I glanced into the sky quickly as a figure descended onto the ground magnificently. Yuki's eyes trailed mine and his eyes widened at the figure. He landed gracefully and began a sprint towards us._

_'Ryoma, you came back!' We both watched as a fourteen year old Syuu with white wings, ran to us both. _

_However Chibi-Syuu didn't see us. He merely ran right through us as if he didn't even recognize us. Yukimura almost fainted as chibi-syuu ran through him. I chuckled aloud at his shocked face._

_"Were not really here. Remember? We're guests in his memories." I chided slightly. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around so he could see the scene behind us._

_Chibi-Syuu was hugging chibi-me. _

_"I-Is that you?"_

_"Aa." I remembered...this was just after my wings had been bound. I would fall to earth later on that day, into my fathers waiting arms. I was forbidden to use my wings by my grandfather untill I was told to fly once more._

_'Ryoma I thought you were going to leave before I could-' We watched as Chibi-Syuu wrapped his arms around Chibi- me's shoulders drawing him in for a hug. He practically hung over the shorter, keeping their bodies together._

_'I'm sorry Syuu, but I have to.' We watched as they hugged tighter. _

_'I thought it was going to be someone else, but I'm the one that has to do it.' Tears trickled down his face as he spoke. Syuu pulled back looking into his eyes as his eyes watered at the tears. He grasped both of the youngers hands in his own and spoke desperately, as he too began crying. His eyes open and serious, pleading._

_'No, I know I said I would understand. But I can't, I can't forget you. Please Ryo-chan don't do this.' They were both sobbing, and I felt my eyes prickle at the memory._

_'I'm __**so **__sorry Syuu. You won't remember, but I will __**always **__remember you.' His voice broke as he spoke. He placed a chaste kiss on Syuu's lips and pulled back, both with watery eyes. They rested their foreheads against each others. They smiled a bleary smile as tears flowed noislessly from their eyes. _

_'Our bond is strong, Ryoma. I'll remember you." He bit his lips as he wiped his tears from his eyes. His eyes flashed with determination as he spoke._

_'I promise Ryoma...I love you.' Ryoma moved his hands from Syuu's and placed them against his forehead. I couldn't watch anymore. I turned away, because I knew what happens next. A bright light filled the clearing._

_'I love you too Syuu.' I turned back and watched as Chibi-Ryoma walked away from a frozen Syuu. Only untill he had dissappeared did Syuu move once more._

_'What am I doing here?' He rubbed his head lightly, shrugging it off and leapt into the sky. I pulled us out of the dream._

_End flashback/dream_

I looked around the room slightly dazed as I made sure he was still sleeping.

"Ryoma wha-" I looked at Yukimura as a stray tear fell from my cheek. He stood shocked, at the foot of the bed. I stared at Syuu's sleeping face and couldn't help but feel this way. This pain in my chest. It just hurt so much. I needed to tell someone.

"You wanted to know what we have?" I ran my fingers through his hair lovingly.

"Love." I looked back at Yukimura.

"It's all I have left." I stood and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"I'm just waiting for the day when he remembers." I pulled my hands over my face as I cried. I heard the shuffle of feet as he walked closer. His hand landed on my shoulder and I looked up at him with watered, red-rimmed golden eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I looked into his mind as he compared the love he felt with the love he saw between us. Inside he was weeping, but he's letting Syuu go.

"Thank you." I stared into his eyes determined to show him that I would never hurt him again, because in his mind he was wondering how I could ever hurt him. Granted he didn't know, but his heart obviously yearns for me, and he was confused. I looked down at the ground as I chose my words carefully.

"We both knew this was going to happen before we even realized our own feelings, but by the time we did...It was too late. It had to be done. I was meant on earth, not..." My eyes flashed above, as I looked at the sky.

"there."

**A/N- Did anyone cry? If not... I failed I failed in on the drama aspect. O.O**


	11. Years

A/N- Bet ur nasty minds thought the last chapter was gonna be an epic lemon...NOPE ;P- It'll happen but it's gonna be more of a sideline thing. You know, like the story could be read without it.

Also last couple chapters get ready for 'Reign of Blood'.

I change it to the next segment of my trilogy when the name loses it's meaning; which is fast approaching.

'Red Lust' well the lust aka angst is about to take a backseat, but you can start thinking about WHY I would name the last part 'Reign of Blood'* gasps*-enjoy this chapter- as I will have this done by this coming monday- so I may upload all the last chapters in one day; just so you're prepared mentally for approximately 5000 or more words of intense reading. WOW

Turning pages- sleeping at last.

Cristina Perri- 1000 years/

How I pictured it copy and paste this-"A Thousand Years" - Christina Perri Cover / "Twenty-Four" - Switchfoot (Mashup) by Tanner Patrick - onto youtube, how he sings it, is Ryoma in my mind XD

Years

Ryoma POV

I think it would have been stupid of me to not have realized the pointed stares. Or the whispers, and some even had the gall to actually point. If I see another finger pointed in my face, I will break it half. I felt the scowl on my face, and I tried to smooth it out but I couldn't. I just kept getting angry. Of course it doesn't help that I haven't fed in the past two weeks since I've been here.

Yukimura has stopped all attempts to steal Syuu from me. Ah! scowl gone. Ha ha ha! Okay mentally laughing. I almost felt bad because when he told Atobe that they should stop because Syuu obviously didn't want to be with them...he looked like a kicked puppy. They still flirt with him, but he hasn't cornered him anymore, and neither has his other lovers.

As for Syuu..somethings changed I could feel it. I just don't know what. It almost feels like how it was before.

When we used to verse each other in tennis matches-but rain or some other thing would interrupt us forcing a stand still. So when we first, gave a try at doubles, we automatically clicked. It seemed as if we could play doubles with no one but each other. Together we were unbeatable and one night we realized just how great we truly were together. That our love was a forbidden love.

_Flashback_

_"So you're musical too." Syuu said as he glanced around my living room at all the various instrument's and music albums. The house was truly a mess, heck I was a mess, and all he commented on were my instruments. _

_I felt his heavy gaze on me as I stared at anything but him. The rain was pouring relentlessly outside and I didn't know what to do. I've never done the host thing. Mom left to earth three days ago and I would follow her in three weeks._

_"Hn."_

_"Ryoma you're gonna get sick. Where's you're mom?" I stood still as water prickled down, plastering my hair to my face. I ignored his question as I grabbed two towels and wrapped them around us. _

_I started to walk away but I slipped. My arm smacked the wall as my knee cracked on the hardwood floor. I let out a pained cry as I cradled my arm. Syuu pulled me into his arms and lifted me bridal style. I yelped as he found his way to my room._

_He placed me on my bed and kneeled beside me as blood seeped through my jeans. I felt my teeth elongate at the sight_

_"Where's your first aid Ryoma?" I groaned and stopped all breathing._

_'Hn..bathroom...across the hall.' I spoke into his mind for the first time since I've known him, but instead of a mental rebuff his smile got brighter._

_I think it got hotter, yes it definently got hotter in here. I pulled at the collar of my shirt and waited for him to leave. He stood and left the room with a light chuckle. Only he would laugh at my pain, damn sadist. _

_I gritted my teeth as I shimmied out of my jeans to inspect my knee. I pulled on a pair of shorts as I heard footsteps getting closer to my room._

_I turned my head away from Syuu as he walked in and chose to stare at the wall. At this point the art on my wall could be compared to the best art in the world, for how much it now intrigued me._

_I felt his hands on me and flinched away from the contact. I could feel his breath against my knee, as he continued to inspect it._

_"Ryo-chan." I turned to look at him as his eyes opened for the second time since I've known him. I felt my eyes flash red at the sight of my own blood._

_"Don't look, and don't breathe, while I heal it. O.k.?" I gave a curt nod and resumed my inspection of the wall. Thunder shook the house and I looked out the window. Mesmorized by the light's._

_A blue hue flowed around my room and I looked back at the man beside me, and I felt something I never felt before but I couldn't name it then. He was so concentrated, his lip started to curl. He looked up at me as the blue light faded, a triumphant smile and a light blush on his cheeks._

_I definently didn't know what this feeling was but I couldn't wait to find out what it meant.._

_I walked to the window, and gazed as the rain pelted the world. It was cleansing in so many ways. _

_"Where is she Ryoma?" He stood beside me with his arms over his chest as his blue-eyed gaze pierced the relentless rain. So he did notice. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, if anyone would. He wou-_

_"I'm following her in three weeks." I don't know why but it pained me to say this. I looked at him through the corner of my eyes and watched how his smile dropped ever so slightly._

_'Saa, sou ka?'_

_"Aa." I walked away from the window and placed some clothes on the bed. I pointed towards the bathroom and thrust a towel into his hands._

_'Thanks.' He grabbed my hand pulling me to a stop. I turned to look at him, and had to look away. His eyes sizzled electric blue._

_"Hn." I removed my hand and walked to my bed, climbing in I turned to the door as it closed to a mere crack. I leaned back against the headboard and listened as his footsteps grew fainter. _

_I ran my fingers along the strings of my guitar. I listened to the shower start and placed my guitar across my stomach and strummed a few notes, just refreshing my memory. When a melody began forming out of nothing._

_I looked at my hand and realized that it was the first time he's ever held my hand and looked that sincere. My skin tingled from the touch. I felt the truth in his simple words._

_This was wrong. This feeling shouldn't be happening now. Of all the time, why now?_

_Could it be he's the one I'm supposed to love? Is he who I'm leaving? The thought hurts, it hurts to think about leaving him. Do I love him? _

_I placed my hand over my heart and felt it's light flutter(a/n- Twilight did alot of thing's right- though in this case vamp/angel mix- still has a hummingbirds beat.) I was so different from everyone around me. When I told Syuu of what I am, he already knew. It was such a relief, that he wasn't...he just cared. He was my friend, but if this could be more. Then, the prophecy- it was right, because I do love him. _

_I've waited a couple years  
>But I'd wait a million more for you<br>Nothing prepared me for  
>What the privilege of being yours would do<em>

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
>If I had only seen how you smile when you blush<br>Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough  
>Well I would have known<br>What I was living for all along  
>What I've been living for<em>

_Your love is my turning page  
>Where only the sweetest words remain<br>Every kiss is a cursive line  
>Every touch is a redefining phrase<em>

_I surrender who I've been for who you are  
>For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart<br>If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
>Well I would have known<br>What I've been living for all along  
>What I've been living for<em>

_Though we're tethered, to the story we must tell  
>When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well<br>With the whisper, we will tame the vicious scenes  
>Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees<em>

_"Did you finally realize?" My head snapped to the doorframe that Syuu now leaned up against. His eyes were open and his smile was...normal. He walked to me and knelt on the floor, taking both my hands in his. _

_I was confused but I knew I loved him. But why did I have to realize it now? Could it be he knew of my feelings before I did? Does he feel the same way? I stared into his eyes and knew immediately he did. There were no wavers in his eyes, no humor, just pure sincerity. The bond we've felt all these years...was love/_

_"Cause I've known since I met you." His head tilted downwards but his eyes slid from my face. I frowned at the loss of the beautiful, captivating sight but realized why he hid them. That was it he was hiding. He thought I would reject him. Maybe I should reject him now. So the pain of our seperation won't hurt him as much as it'll hurt me._

_"Three weeks, it's all we have left...it's too late. It'll be goodbye." I looked away. He's been by my side for years and I only just realize I loved him. I'm a pitiful excuse of a being. How could I have only just realized, when I'm about to leave._

_"It's never too late, Ryoma...and you'll come back." His hand reached out and cupped my chin, forcing my head back. And to his waiting lips. He tilted his head closer. He claimed my lips taking with him my first kiss. I sighed into it as he pushed me back down against my pillows. He straddled my hips as our kiss grew more heated. It was a sensual dance between tongues as his stroked mine tenderly. My hands fisted in his hair, as we broke apart for air. My lips moved to his neck as his moved to my chest. He ni-_

_End Flashback_

"Pay attention. We will be going around the classroom and you can perform one original song on any instrument you like." Syuu chuckled as he called names for people to begin from the front of the class. I sat on an empty bench near the window sill with my arm propped up against it. My face angled outward, so I could feel the cool breeze. Thank you Syuu. I really don't need to remember that particular night of firsts. Or else I might need a bathroom.

As for why the bench was empty. Well that was because Syuu is a very...protective type of person. More like if anyone came within a couple feet of my person he would growl. It wasn't a playful growl it was a deep, from the belly, gutteral growl of pure rage. That promised explicit pain.

I peeked through my arm as he stood in front of the club adressing his pupils. Me being one, I don't know why but that thought alone just gave me chills. He was smiling at me.

I'm not vain enough to assume he's smiling at ME. It's more like an instinctual thing. I felt his eyes on me. His eyes were closed but I still felt him looking me over, since I walked in the door. I guess the other student's sense it too, because they are getting very jealous.

I'm fairly positive half only joined because Syuu is the president of this club. At least he has a way to weed out the fakers. Considering the fact that every three seconds a girl would walk by his desk and conveniently drop her instrument and have to pick it up. Therefore shoving her ass into his close-eyed face.

The scary part was when the guys would walk bye, 'trip' and rub themselves against him. Now when they started to grope...I couldn't stop myself- they ran to the nurses office with mysterious 3rd degree burns( on various male apendages; including but not limited to hands.). Which I did NOT chuckle at..aloud.

The only satisfaction other than making the offenders suffer is that every time this happens, I get to watch him stiffen, shoot me an apologetic glance. Before giving a glare that could truly kill you. That wasn't even the funny part, after everytime this happens he would scoot closer and closer to where I was sitting almost unconsciously. It was possibly the cutest/possesive thing I've ever seen. Then he would straighten back up and continue listening to the performance on stage at the time.

"Well that's it, here's the list of people not allowed to step foot in the club after today." He flopped the list onto the desk and stood to leave the room. Everyone gathered around the list except me, because I know Syuu knew I could sing and play instruments. He stood to follow him out as people grew angry at the results of the list.

"If were so bad, then why isn't Echizen on here?"

"Yeah he didn't even do anything."

"Except possibly injure half the club." Ryoma smirked at that comment before giving a bemused nod to a chuckling Syuu.

"Fine, Ryoma?" He looked at Ryoma who was already settling himself on the bench of the piano. Syuu sat beside him.

"Are you going to sit beside me throughout the whole song?" I questioned quietly as I placed my hands over the keys.

"Would that be bad?"

"Nope just..." Inspirational, I thought as I began playing a song that I created a few night's ago.

"Anyway, this is an original song. So if you hate it...I don't really care." All the classmates bawked, since this was the first time they've heard me speak. I was fully aware of the power of just my voice, so I refrained from using it unless necesarry. I gave them a smirk before smiling slightly at Syuu's smug expression.

"If you continue looking that smug, you're going to ruin my fun." My eyes flashed to the door as the teenis regulars burst in. I could hear them coming from down the hall. It seemed they decided since their practice was over, why not come kidnap us.

"Ne, Fujiko, we came to get you. We figured you'd be done by no-." Eiji paused as he caught sight of a particularly angry tensai. At least he didn't glomp me. He must not like me being interrupted. He smiled before turning to them, and closed his eyes.

"Take a seat in the back guys. Ryoma was just ab-"

"Ryoma, your about to sing?" Kevin balked, extremely excited. He turned his head away from mine and shrank back beneath the glowering gaze of Syuu. Only then realizing the paralyzing aura of anger within the room. "Oh, sorry Fuji-sempai. It's jus-"

"Jeez, apparently a glare from Syuu is more toxic than a glare from your King." I muttered to which the regulars laughed as the club grew silent.

"You don't mean?"

"Hmm." I rose an eyebrow. At the person stupid enough to talk while I was so obviously annoyed. Marui jumped on said offenders back wrapping his hands around his mouth, shutting off all potential noise.

"Che, this school is stupid." Everyone held a bated breath untill Syuu chuckled beside me. Well so much for my mean aura.

"I'm guessing someone provoked you. Ne Ryoma." Marui looked over at his King as he flopped onto a bench followed by everyone else.

"Hn." My hands began playing the keys as a soft melody filled the air. I began to sing and almost chuckled at the sight of how many jaws dropped.

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>

_One step closer_

I felt my head sway as I continued pressing the keys. Yukimura sat in the back seemingly lost in thought, but I knew he knew this was for Syuu. Everyone else seemed somber. This song felt like it wasn't meant to be heard by anyone. They were right... this song was meant for Syuu. __

_[Chorus:]  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more_

Syuu opened his eyes as he listened to the melody. He caught the repitition and played the keys with me. My heart truly soared at the familiarity. It was peaceful to play together again. He really is an amazing tensai. I stopped playing and couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so concentrated, it was breathtaking.__

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all he is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

I stood and grabbed the guitar, slinging it over my shoulder. I walked to the center of the room and grabbed the mic, closing my eyes. I strummed as his his fingers ghosted over the keys. Together we harmonized our instruments. I sang and I couldn't have felt better.__

_[Chorus:]  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_One step closer  
>One step closer<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

I strummed the last string as Syuu played the last note. I looked back at Syuu. His eyes were open and they seemed to be staring at something far off. I couldn't place what he was thinking. I watched as Syuu was enveloped in questions, he didn't want to answer. His eyes looked stunned. Did he realize this song was for him?

I took the guitar off of my shoulder and walked out of the room. Leaving a very stunned audience. I went out to the courtyard and I didn't expect Syuu to follow me. But since when does Syuu do what I expect.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Epicness will flow into the next chapter as 'Red Lust comes to a close. This is the second to the last chapter. XD

o.K. I'm awesome * bows, blows kisses* you can say it *people whispering around me, I watch through the corner of my eye/_ I was not stalking them- their just so pretty*drools*/_as Kei and Sei walk past-' and those plebians accuse Ore-sama of being pompous hahaha'- 'no, no Kei it's mua hahahaha'*


	12. Photographs

Photographs

Ryoma POV

"Ryoma wait." I paused as I heard his voice. I really didn't expect him to follow me. I squeezed my eyes and debated whether or not to turn around. My mind was lost in it's own world and I couldn't help but want him to say it. Just once I wanted him to say Ryo-chan, because I know when he does. He'll know everything. He'll remember everything.

"What Syuu?" I turned to face him but I couldn't bring my eyes to his face. I noticed the tennis players all headed to the courts. My elders shot me furtive glances. My voice sounded tired. I know but..

"I just wanted to see if...you wanted to play tennis?" My eyes snapped to his face in confusion. His eyes open and sincere as his hands fidgeted. Did he want to say something else?

"Doubles?" I watched as he chuckled. His trembling fingertips running over his lips in contemplation.

"Saa, I don't think we would be able to verse. Besides we wouldn't want it to rain." He looked at the sky, smiling softly. He still blushes. He should do it more often. I blinked as I realized how long I was staring at him. I pulled my cap lower and rethought his words.

Did he just say what I think he just said? That couldn't be right. He- then he...remembers? My eyes watered in shock as my mouth snapped shut. I spoke quietly trying to modulate my voice.

"What makes you think it would rain?" He glanced at me, tilting his head to the side as he kept his face angled to the cloudless sky. It grew dark and we could hear thunder crashing in the distance.

"A dream, it was more like a memory." He chuckled once more, humorlessly. It was a dry almost pained, bitter laughter.

"That I don't remember. At least not exactly." He moved closer to me. His hand flipped out as a single raindrop fell to the ground.

"Play doubles with me. I just need to...understand something." His eyes were determined and fearful, it was a paralyzing sight. We watched in bemusement as the sky lightened immediately. Grandfather. He truly was a meddlesome man. I nodded, as we began our trek to the waiting tennis team.

If this was so he could remember I would gladly play with him.

As we stepped in the gate I heard groans around the crowded courts, and noticed the horrorstruck looks. I never really considered what we must look like to others. Though my skill was only known partially by my elders, I must assume they have seen Syuu's techniques as well. I smirked in anticipation. I watched as Syuu gave a light nod to Kaido.

"That's 1000 yen." Kaido turned to a gaping Momo and held out his hand expectantly.

"Bu-but my food. Noooo!" He fell to the ground and sobbed.

"Nya Momo-chan you shouldn't have bet against Fujiko." Eiji crouched on the floor beside Momo's fallen form and scolded the young man.

"Hey Ryoma! How did he get you to play doubles with him?"

"Is this your thank you to Kaido?" We stood side by side, arms crossed, as we stared at the people on the court. I looked at his nonchalant form from through the corner of my left eye.

"You knew about that?" His smile became a cheshire grin of mock innocence. His eyes darkened slightly probably thinking about more he could have done to Shinji.

"Hn. Your jealousy, and Kaido's...cooperation." I hesitated, grimacing at the thought of eating as much wasabi as Shinji had to.

"I'm not surprised. Do you want some wasabi too? It's pretty delicious." He licked his lips and chuckled at my grimace.

"So, who wants to verse us first?" I changed the subject as I felt Marui throw two rackets towards me, from behind.

I was a blur as I heard the rackets approach and caught them in each hand. I caught the ball that he whizzed through the air with my right racket, and rallied the ball between the two rackets. I smirked as I tossed the racket in my left hand to Syuu. Which he caught effortlessly, without even looking at me.

It was nice to see our sinc hasn't changed as the rally continued between the rackets eventhough we each held one now. It was a light show of our compatibility.

I listened as Syuu chuckled. Oh, this is going to be alot of fun.

"Ryoma, you two are playing. Together?" I turned to the old-hag and spoke though I was slightly annoyed. Obviously she remembered our matches before. She seemed slightly out of breath. My guess is she ran here from her office, when she heard. She is not going to ruin my fun.

"Hai."

"Are you sure? I mean none of them are good enough t-" I cut her off with a cold glare.

"What they don't know... will hurt them." I listened into the minds of the confused and laughed aloud at Yuki- chans observations.

"O.k. One match no sets. Whoever plays them, give it all you've got. And Ryoma try not to damage the court and Syuusuke try not to leave my players too psychologically scarred." She turned away from the gaping tennis players as me and Syuu chuckled.

"Hai!" We took our places with Syuu at the baseline and me in front.

"We'll go first." Atobe and Tezuka walked to the other side, and Tezuka went to the baseline as Atobe went to the front.

_Go easy on them please. _I stared at fearful violet eyes.

_I see you still caught flickers of the second memory. Before I pulled out. Hmm? _I watched through the corner of my eyes as Yukimura bowed in a ninety degree angle.

_Please!_ The people around him balked at the sight in confusion.

"Hai." I gave him a nod as acknowledgement, and strode to the back court. I needed to know how much he remembered. So I looked into his mind as I tilted my head in his direction. He remembered everything about our matches but thinks it was all a very detailed dream.

I lifted my head and looked at him. I couldn't help but smile a smile so big it crinkled my eyes. I was so happy. He's remembering. He starting to love me again.

"Ten percent Syuu." I watched as eyes widened around the court.

"But I've never passed five percent." His eyes scrunched in confusion. It was so cute, his head even tilted to the sid-

"Nani!" Was the collective response around the court as Yukimura sighed. Inui flipped through his notebook that held detailed data of Syuu. He was confused, that much was obvious. Considering everyone on the court had lost to Syuu at some point. They all knew the tensai never expressed any care about tennis but they never knew how much he held back from the team. He would gauge his players then use his strength accordingly. Every tennis player that lost to him with the exception of Atobe, Tezuka, Yukimura, Sanada and my four elders fell to the ground, in a huddle. They cried to their hearts content, as their heads were shrouded in darkness.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu." Inui sputtered as papers fell from his frantic grasp.

"I think Inui just malfunctioned." I said bluntly.

"So, Ryoma... how much did you use when you beat us?" Marui popped his gum. Way to diffuse the situation.

"One percent." I smirked as Marui's playfull mood dissapeared. Kevin, Billy, and Shiraishi fell to the ground and cradled their heads against their knees, as storm clouds formed over their heads. Soft whimpers filled the air.

"So where were we?" I looked behind myself as I crouched with my racket in my right hand. Syuu stood still, but he gave off the aura of complete readiness. He continued bouncing the ball against his racket. His eyes opened as I tossed him a playful wink. Yup there's his blushing smile.

"You guys can go first." He spoke quickly smacking the ball across the net. Directly into the hand of Tezuka, with so much force his hand flew backward. The ball slipped from his grasp and embedded itself in the fence behind him.

I watched as Tezuka plucked it from the fence and bounced the ball in his right hand. So he's a lefty too. Interesting.

"Look Tezuka's serious, he's using his left hand." Wow, not so interesting anymore.

He smacked it across the field with a shattering speed, and I just stood still. I rested my racket against my right knee, bouncing it lightly checking the strings. I heard the ball hit the fence and knew Syuu was doing the same.

"15- love Tezuka/Atobe pair to lead." The audience began murmuring as I frowned.

"Why didn't you hit the ball? Was it too fast for you?" I pulled my hat lower and shrugged. Moving away from the narcisistic diva.

"Ne Syuu, you wanna switch? His voice is hurting my ears." I looked up at Syuu, blinking my eyes as I mentally became a puppy. Syuu ran his fingers through my hair in agreement, and chuckled. I watched Tezuka run at Atobe from behind, in an attempt to restrain him.

"You little brat." He screeched as he tried once more to launch his body at mine.

"Mada mada dane." I smirked as I looked back at him.

"Sure, Ryoma... you know I don't mind." I turned back to his waiting blue orbs and held them as I spoke into his mind. _Trust in your dreams. _His eyes opened curiously.

"So the brat is scared." Atobe sneered as he stood beside the fence.

"More like...I don't want to be charged with animal cruelty." I walked to the baseline as Syuu laughed.

"Why's that?" Atobe said through clenched teeth.

"Cause I'd burn a monkey alive." I said bluntly as I looked at him with an extremly annoyed expression. Honestly how stupid could he truly get.

Syuu was at the net before Atobe could respond. He held up both hands in an innocent way. I almost laughed, I guess they can't see the fire dancing in his eyes. If only Atobe took one step closer. I'm fairly positive he would be smited by an angel.

"How about we just play?" He spoke calmly as his eyes squinted dangerously. We both took our stance, settling in the center of the court. We listened as people began muttering something about the Australian Formation.

"I thought this was your first time playing doubles?" Oishi asked from the sidelines.

"What makes you think that?" I smirked and winked at Syuu in front of me as I saw him stiffen slightly. Most likely from confusion.

Tezuka served once more as a loud 'pop' filled the court. It was truly a bullet, but it wasn't fast enough for me. I pivoted on my right foot and ran in the direction of what others saw as a green blur. The ball was on the other side before Tezuka could even get out of his serving stance. It hit the floor with such impact, that it flew over the fence. And it looked as if it would continue forever, but it just dropped, landing gracefully in the waiting hands of Yukimura.

I smirked at him. _I promised. I won't pass five percent. But I will not begrudge them a good game. _

Yukimura slowly nodded his head in understanding.

"Old hag, are you going to call that." I snapped at her.

"15-15." She sputtered, as people remained silent, and slightly fearful.

"Ryoma, there's no need to be rude just because you have to restrain yourself." He looked back at me with opened eyes.

"Che, I can't even use my left hand." I muttered as Syuu continued to stare at me unrelenting. It was a tense few moments, and I knew what he wanted me to say.

"Che, Gomen Sumi-chan." I did a slight bow in her direction before directing a glare(pout) at Syuu which he just chuckled at. It was a light banter on the surface but it was nostalgic for me. He smiled, closing his eyes as he turned away.

Tezuka served the ball once more and a rally ensued between Tezuka and Syuu. I realized no matter how hard he hit the ball it kept going back to him, like a magnetic pull.

"Tezuka zone." Oh! So that's what it was. Well, he's doing it wrong. I stopped all movement, as Syuu and I switched positions with him now in back and me in front. I sat gracefully in the center of the court, and waited.

What Tezuka didn't realize was that this technique was designed by my father on the battle field. It was made specifically for an angels use. Basically the power all angels wings possess which is the ability to bend wind to your rule. Which of course is necessary in flight. However during battle, he created this as a form of protection. He could; decrease the attacks velocity, pull all attacks to him or deflect them.

In the case of tennis well..

"Ne Syuu, can you make him stop doing that move wrong?" He looked down at me with his blushing smile.

The ball flew to the right side of the court as Syuu stayed in the center. The air became denser as if he was preparing for flight and it pooled around Syuu forcing the ball to drop before it crossed the net.

"Fault- 15-30, advantage Fuji/Echizen pair."

"Syuu...That was mean at least let it come over the net." I chided barely concealing a chuckle.

"Sorry, O.k. do it again Tezuka." He served the ball once more with a shattering speed in hopes of breaking Syuu's Samurai Zone. He knew the weakness of his own zone. I watched him smirk slightly as he believed that that would have an effect on this zone.

As the ball crossed the net, I took that as my cue to jump in. The ball slowed down dramatically as I leaped into the air and smashed the ball to the other side of the net.

I landed gracefully on the balls of my feet as the court cracked beneath the pressure of the ball. It swirled in a circle, self combusting as it's speed increased, before shattering into a million little pieces.

"Ryoma." Syuu spoke warningly.

"Sorry Syuu, I couldn't help myself." I ducked my head sheepishly. We both chuckled at the shocked faces as Atobe ran his hands through the torn pieces of the ball, marveling at the fissure.

"15-40 Fuji/Echizen pair to lead" Tezuka served the ball one last time and I moved to the side with a light jump (a sign between me and Syuu). Syuu lobbed the ball and Atobe leaped to the air with a smirk.

"Rondo to Destruction!" He smashed the ball to me and I couldn't help the flash of worry, eventhough I knew I could get it. I couldn't do it with five percent, my wrists would break, I can't break my promise.

_It's ok Ryoma move a little bit to your left. I got it. _I sidestepped quickly and watched as Syuu performed a move I hadn't seen before. He crouched slightly arms outstretched. He spun as the ball collided with the sweet spot of his racket sending it to the baseline.

"Tsubame Gaeshi" It was one of his counters but I could tell he wasn't done air became denser as it hit the ground. I could feel the Hakugei as the ball returned to Syuu's hand. It was nice to see it again. He entered my mind of his own will. At first it shocked me. Untill I realized I had left my mind open after I spoke to Yukimura, which is probably why he knew about the promise.

I smirked as we won. Way to mix your counters, and he called me a show off.

"Che, this was boring. Ja ne." I pulled my cap down and tossed the racket by Marui. I left them before someone could glomp me but it seemed Syuu wasn't as lucky, as his best friend jumped on his back.

I was on the roof in a blur. I needed to see them. I ripped open my backpack, pulling them out and smiled at the memories. I needed to remember because if I don't who will. Rain began to pour and I could hear the ruckus on the courts as they all ran to their dorms. I cradled the camera, for it held what precious thing's remained.

All of these memories. I began to doubt whether or not he would ever remember. Or if all I would be left with, would be my memories. All these photographs, all the snapshots of our love. I wanted them to be ours again. I didn't have the heart to destroy this. It was his, all those years ago. These drawings and photographs were all ours. Three weeks worth of pure love.

I walked into the dorm, soaked from head to toe. Syuu stood by the window as rain poured down. Lights flashed violently across the the twilight sky. I listened as Syuu sang softly.

_"What I've been living for  
>Though we're tethered, to the story we must tell<br>When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well  
>With the whisper, we will tame the vicious scenes<br>Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees"_

"Syuu?" He hastily wiped his eyes as he turned to face my with closed eyes and a fake smile. He took in my drenched form as I walked closer. Lightning flashed around the room, playing havoc against the darkness.

_"Ryoma you're gonna get sick. Where's you're mom?" He stood defiantly as water prickled down, plastering his hair to his face. He ignored my question as he grabbed two towels and wrapped them around us. _

"What's wrong?" He stared at me dropping his mask completly as he clutched his head. He stumbled toward me as his breathing became haggard. He hugged me.

_'Ryoma I thought you were going to leave before I could-' _

He practically hung over me, keeping our bodies together.Syuu hugged tighter as another memory crashed. Burying his face into my shoulder, as the weight of his body sent us crashing to the bed.

_'I'm __**so **__sorry Syuu. You won't remember, but I will __**always **__remember you.' _

Tears fell from his blue eyes as memories assaulted his conscious mind.

_'Ne Ry aren't the stars pretty.'_

_"_Ryo-chan." He whimpered as another memory hit him.

_'Our bond is strong, Ryoma. I'll remember you.'_

"I'll remember...I'll remember." He gasped. Tears streamed down his face.

_'It's never too late, Ryoma...and you'll come back.' _

_'I promise Ryoma...I love you.' _

He clutched his head. His breathing began to calm down and I was worried. The rain stopped as Syuu slept. I was so worried. He was in so much pain. Would he remember everything? I moved away from him. I needed to think. I leaped onto the roof from the balcony of our window. The sun was setting and the sky was beautiful once more. It was refreshing, a new begining perhaps. I didn't even hear the approach.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder, as I whirled around and directly into a bone crushing hug.

"Ryo- chan, my Ryo-chan. Ryoma." I felt the tears on my shoulder but every part of my body was in shock. He pulled back and cupped my chin, forcing my eyes to his.

I released a raspy breath as tears prickled around my eyes.

"Syuu?"

"Never too late." He murmured as he leaned in to kiss my lips. It was a deep, hungry, wanting kiss. A shattering light enveloped Syuu as the kiss continued, the bind breaking. All remembered their King.

We could hear cracking around us as light after light fell from the sky. All lining up in rows, around us. My hands fisted in his hair as his wrapped around my waist hoisting me into the air.

"Ahem." We pulled apart, slightly as Syuu placed a tender chaste kiss on my lips once more. We looked at the intruder of such a blissful moment and blinked. We were surrounded by angels.

"You're released Ryoma." I stared at him in confusion as the bindings on my wings fell away. I was shocked, I expanded my emerald/black wings and smiled.

"Takeuchi-sama." I bowed before the King of Angels. He chuckled and put up a hand to stop me.

"Please Ryoma, the throne is yours. You are King." He bowed to me in a show of power.  
>"This is your legion." He waved his hands before he flew into the sky. I looked around the roof at rows of bowing angels. I glanced off the roof as the rows continued. We were surrounded by every angel on earth, and they were all bowing... to me.<p>

A/N- THAT'S IT! 'Reign of Blood' is next enjoy- It will be rated M- so you can find it accordingly. ;P


End file.
